Softer Than Scales
by Yojimbra
Summary: Eiko knew that puberty was supposed to be weird, especially with quirks being thrown into the mix, but she really wasn't prepared to start turning into a dragon. This was all Izuku's fault and his weird magic quirk. Now she stands as his familiar, guardian, friend, and something more. Izuku x Female Kirishima. She's a dragon... kinda. Izuku has a quirk. It's bullshit.
1. Chapter 1

She knew puberty would be weird, and a time of great change in her life, but there had to be some kind of a limit! Or maybe even just a general plan as to what the hell was supposed to be happening to her body. Sure, quirks might make things a bit complicated, but there was no reason that her quirk should be causing these things to happen to her! Probably. Maybe?

She should have paid more attention to biology.

Eiko stared at herself in the bathroom mirror and pushed her long black hair back, revealing those red roots that Mina had pointed out. Her hair really was just turning red. Not that she had a problem with red hair, her favorite hero had red hair after all, so the color wasn't the problem, it was because her body was just randomly deciding to have red hair now.

Hair color wasn't supposed to just randomly change like this! She ran her hands along the top of her head and stopped. There were nubs. Small little bumps on the top of her head. Did she have cancer? No that wasn't right, these things, they weren't squishy like her skin normally was, instead it almost felt like bone or something was growing out of her skin. That was only mildly terrifying. Still, they felt really hard.

She tried to lean forward to try and get a look at the nubs, it was awkward due to the angle of it all but she caught a glance of one of the nubs. Small, blackish red, and smooth barely rising out of her skull. How had she not noticed those when she showered? Was this some new kind of cancer? Maybe her quirk was going weird and making her insides harden? Was she going to die?

She took a breath and let it out. A small plume of fire came out of her mouth.

Oh. So she had a firebreath now.

That was cool.

But also what the fuck was happening to her?

First she grows like, two inches in less than two days. Her skirt barely fit over her butt, and her breasts had just decided to start growing again too! Not that she had a problem with being taller, but really! Heroes didn't need big tits! And hers were plenty big already! Oh man, why was this happening?

There had to be a link between everything that was happening to her. She just needed to think. What could have caused this? Maybe it was because she finally manned up and helped that green haired kid with his bully. What was his name again? "Izuku, right?"

Guh that wasn't important, there was no way that something like this would cause her to start growing again and-

Why was her boob glowing?

Unbuttoning her shirt she saw the signs that her breasts were indeed now too big for her current bra, but beyond that, sitting on top of her left breast where her heart was, was a glowing circle about the size of her palm, glowing with a pale blue light. Little symbols were glowing like a rainbow inside the larger circle. None of them looked anything like any character or language she knew.

"Wait." She blinked and tapped on her forehead. Wasn't that Izuku kid doing something with weird symbols when she stood up for him against his bullies. She opened her eyes and looked at the mark. "This is so his fault!"

"Who's fault?" Mina asked, as she slunk into the bathroom, a sly smile on her face. "Did you get a super secret boyfriend or something? Wait! What's that?"

Mina ran over and with zero sense of shame or personal space and touched the still glowing circle on Eiko's cleavage. "They make glow in the dark tattoos? You got a glow in the dark tattoo!?"

"Mina." Eiko said softly, looking at her friends hand currently resting on top of her cleavage. Honestly that little circle was really sensitive to being touched, not in a sexy way, but, just, sensitive. "You're touching my boob."

"I know! And they've gotten bigger! I guess we won't be trading bras anymore. But what's up?" Mina took a step back and gestured towards Eiko with both hands. "Like, even your ears are changing."

"My ears?" Eiko jumped and looked towards the mirror, her ears weren't that different, just, less round. "First, I'm growing taller-"

"And thicker!"

"Then I start growing horns, and now my ears are changing too?" Eiko let out a whine and another blast of fire came out of her mouth, mixing with the moisture on the mirror and fogging it up. "And that!"

"Wait, horns? Let me see." Mina grabbed onto Eiko's head and combed through her hair, "And don't breath fire on me."

She didn't even know how that happened in the first place. Still, she covered her mouth and breathed in through her nose. Seriously, why was she breathing fire now? That wasn't her quirk! Horns she could see just growing for whatever reason, maybe even as a part of her quirk, but fire breath? That just didn't make any sense! She didn't even like spicy food!

"Oh wow, yep, those are so totally going to be horns, they look like mine when mine were growing in. Only a lot thicker, and black instead of yellow." Mina let go over her head and smiled at her. "That means we're going to be horn buddies! Kya! I'm so excited for you. I hope your boyfriend likes them!"

"I don't have a boyfriend," Eiko stood to her full height, only an inch or taller than Mina, she had gone from kind of short for a girl to about average for a girl in a few days. Sure she'd always wanted to be taller - a lot taller - because it would be awesome, but she had assumed that she was done growing! She didn't have that cash to afford a new wardrobe out of nowhere.

"Oooh," Mina nudged her in the side as Eiko began to button up her shirt once again. It wasn't exactly tight around the chest, but apparently the extra height made it strain lengthwise and the slightest stretch could have her shirt untuck itself from her skirt. "Then who was the 'he' you mentioned."

"Just some boy."

"Some boy?"

She really should have phrased that better. A lot better. "Remember how I said I was going to try and be more like you and start standing up for people and not be so afraid?"

"Yeah! You were so cute when you made that promise, how could I forget! I even printed that selfie!" Mina gave her a wide smile her arms flailing about.

Great, now there was a picture of her crying somewhere on Mina's wall of memories.

"Well, I did that. I saw a guy, err, student, getting picked on while he was practicing his quirk so I stood up for him. The guy that was bullying him was a real jerk too, he had a super strong quirk. So, my rescue attempt didn't really go that well and we both ended up in the river. But, when I saw Izuku's quirk it had the same kind of symbols that my uhh-"

"Boob tattoo."

"Boob tattoo has. Only they were in the air, so I think, that maybe, all of this." She gestured towards her now red roots, pointed ears, obsidian horn nubs, and her body in general. "Is because of him. But maybe not on purpose."

"And your sharp teeth."

"Yeah. Wait, I've always had those."

"Oh yeah." Mina tapped her chin and smiled up at her. That was going to take some getting used to, but she also kind of liked it. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"I think I'm going to go to the park after class and see if I can find him." Eiko tapped her chin and tried to visualize Izuku in her mind. He had messy green hair, even greener eyes, he was a bit on the skinny side, and he was tall. And he also had really pointy ears. "Ah-"

She could almost feel something, like, just a gut feeling of what direction he was in. But it was generic, just pulling her east. Was this because of the circle?

"That sounds fun! I'm coming too!" Mina jumped and pulled out her phone like it was a super move. "What park was it at? The one on your way home from school right?"

"Yeah, and wait, why are you coming?"

"To give you back up, duh! Consider me your pink emotional support alien!" Mina gave her a thumbs up and a wide smile that showed she was up to something. Eiko didn't know what that something was, but it was a general rule of thumb that if there was a guy and a girl that Mina was trying to set them up or silently routing for them.

"You're not going to try anything are you?"

Again, Mina just smiled tapping on her phone.

"Besides, if he's not there, we can go to Karaoke."

XXXX

The moment Eiko stepped into the park she knew where Izuku was. That vague direction she had felt earlier, was now just as clear as seeing him standing there in her vision. If not more so. Her head snapped to the right and she moved off the pathed trail, making a bee line right for him.

"Eiko?" Mina shouted. "Did you see him? Eiko! Dammit! If my tights tear I'm holding you responsible!"

Mina didn't wear tights, her sweat melted them.

"He's this way." She turned back and motioned for Mina to hurry up, then ducked under a low branch. She moved through the underbrush, trying to find a walkable trail along the thick vegetation until she arrived at a small rock filled opening. And there she saw him.

Izuku, the boy she had saved a few days ago, drawing symbols in the air with one hand and a notebook in the other. His sleeves and pants were rolled up, as he stood ankle deep in the water. Half entranced, half curious, she watched him frown, and attempted to draw a new symbol in the air, his pointer and index fingers leaving a glowing trail that lingered until he was finished.

The water in the stream rose up, in a bulbous sphere that shimmered in the air.

Izuku looked at his notebook and turned the page, nodding to himself and started to draw a new symbol. It lingered near the first, and then began to merge with it, their shared lights glowing brighter by the second. The sphere of water began to vanish. No, that wasn't quite right, it was still there, just instead of solid water, it was forming mist, and that mist began to thicken, until a dark angry cloud began to form around Izuku.

"Alright. Good." She heard him mutter as he turned a few more pages in his notebook.

He started another symbol. This one more jagged than the other two, after a moment that form began to waiver, the other two symbols rejecting it and then that dark angry cloud, exploded in a downpour of water, soaking the ground around Izuku. He just stood there for a moment, then sighed and marked it down in his notebook.

"Is he allowed to be practicing that here?" Mina whispered, making Eiko jump.

Which then caused Izuku to look at her.

Which caused her to jump again.

Which caused her to lose her footing.

Which caused her to tumble down the slope.

Showing off once again that she was incredibly graceful.

"Eiko?" She heard Izuku ask outloud followed by him splashing across the stream to come see her, his pants legs were now soaked. "Are you okay? And, um, what are you doing here? I umm. You look different."

He offered her a hand up and she took it without hesitation.

"Yeah she does!" Mina shouted, sliding down the slope with ease. "At least you noticed, now then, what did you do to her?"

"Huh? What?" Izuku flailed his arms the moment she was standing and took a step back, his cheeks were flushed and he looked genuinely confused. "I didn't do anything to her. At least not on purpose."

"A likely story, then why is it that your symbols are on her chest." Mina slapped the spot where the mark was, causing Eiko to let out a short squeal and cover her chest slightly. "Oh, sorry, forgot what that was."

"Wait really?" Izuku's eyes went wide and he turned back to his belongings on the other side of the creek. He drew a symbol in the air and they were pulled towards him with. That really was amazing. Just what was his quirk? "Can you show me? I know it might be selfish of me to ask, but if it is related to my quirk it might help me a lot in becoming a hero."

Show? But where it was. That place was. Eiko looked around the forest, and swallowed. She didn't want to do something like that out here of all places. "Sure." She muttered a small flame shot out of her mouth and made Izuku's blink back in shock. "Sorry, I don't have control over that yet. But, can we go someplace more private?"

"Uhh, sure?" Izuku shrugged.

"I know just the place!" Mina placed her hands on her hips and looked between them. "Man, I'm so not used to being the shortest person. Anyways, come on, and you're paying for this, twiggy!"

"Twiggy?" Izuku muttered looking at her.

Eiko shrugged, Izuku was on the skinny side, and he was really tall, but he was strong enough to pull her up easily enough. Though, how long would that last?

XXXX

She must be blushing up a storm. This was her first time going to Karaoke with a guy! Sure, Mina was there but that was only making things worse! It was like she was the third wheel, except they were a tricycle and Mina was the big wheel so she was deciding where they went! But it wasn't like she was dating Izuku. Sure she thought he was kind of cute, and nice, and kind of funny, but that didn't mean that she wanted to date him. She always thought that kind of stuff would happen after she became a hero and stuff.

Eiko breathed fire out of her nose and took a long sip of the fizzy cherry drink that she had ordered.

"So, Izuku," Mina leaned back on the single seat across from them a wry smile on her face as she took a sip of her own drink. "What exactly is your quirk?"

Izuku, who looked to be as freaked out as she was over the prospect of everything that was happening, not the least of which was that they were sitting on the almost too small couch inches away from each other in a very small room, swallowed and looked between the two of them. His face was likewise very red. "Well, it's umm, it's bullshit."

"Bullshit?"

"Bullshit."

"Dude, explain, we saw you do that water stuff. At the park." Mina leaned forward, her black eyes glaring at him.

"Sorry, I mean that's the best way to describe my quirk. It's magic bullshit." Izuku brought up his pointer and index finger and made a small symbol in the air that lingered for a moment, then he reached into his drink and pulled out an ordinary ice cube. It began to glow a rich blue color that bathed the room in its light. "I can draw symbols in the air, at first, that's all we thought it was, but, then I discovered that drawing certain symbols precisely, will make certain things happen. So, I've been practicing and trying to figure out new symbols so I can become a hero."

"You want to become a hero too?" Eiko muttered looking over at him. It made sense, that was why he was practicing his quirk. She should be doing the same when she got home if she was serious about being a hero too. Mina practiced hers a bit.

"Yeah," Izuku placed the ice cube back in his drink, it's blue glow slowly fading. "I want to be a hero like All Might, but right now I can't do much, and what I can do is a bit too slow, so I'm trying to find out new spells."

"Spells?" Mina asked, a wide smile on her face. "Oh! With how you hold your notebook and the way your quirk works, you're like a wizard! So of course they'd be spells for you. That's a super awesome quirk! I can spray acid everywhere, and Eiko can make herself hard."

"It's not breathing fire?" Izuku asked, his green eyes going wide as he stared at her. "Come to think of it, your skin did look sharper when you saved me a few days ago."

"No, the fire is new, I umm, actually think that you're to blame for that." Eiko took another sip of her drink before she got too worked up and started to breath fire again.

"Oh, umm, what exactly did I do?" Izuku leaned in close to her, those green eyes were sparking with curiosity, and just a bit of power. He was being really intense with this right now, she could see it in him, feel it in him. She liked that drive of his. Then he relaxed. "Sorry, I'm just, really eager to learn about my quirk so I can become a better hero."

"It's fine," Eiko took another sip and turned towards him, "It's just that after I helped you, I umm, started to grow, taller that is, and umm." She ran her and through her hair and pointed towards the red roots. "My hair's turning red. And I think I'm growing horns." She stopped at one of her nubs, then coughed. "And there's the whole fire breath thing."

"And her boob tattoo."

Eiko could feel the fire grow in the mouth. "And the boob tattoo, and I could kind of sense where you were earlier, so I think that, might be everything. I hope."

"Tattoo? Like with symbols and stuff?" Izuku looked more than a little excited. He reached for his bag, and pulled out a notebook and a pen. "Can I see it? Please?"

Was she really going to expose her chest to some guy she just met? She didn't want too, but, at the same time, he seemed really excited about it, and not all that interested in her breasts. Which kind of made her upset. Why did that make her upset? And it wasn't like she'd be showing anything more than she would with a swimsuit.

Oh god, what would her mother say if she saw her boob tattoo? And why was that its name now? This was why Mina shouldn't be allowed to name things.

Eiko let out a breath, the sound of a stove starting came to mind as a bit of fire came out of her mouth once more. Besides, if Izuku could understand it, he might be able to do something about it. "Fine."

She unbuttoned her top, button by button, almost painfully slow as she was aware of Mina leaning in.

"Oh." She heard Izuku mutter, his face now red. "When you said boob tattoo, you actually meant on your umm. Oh."

Well, at least now he was being bashful about it. Mina just stared at her with bedroom eyes that made Eiko question so many things about her friend. After a few more buttons, Eiko pulled her shirt to the side, giving Izuku a good look at the top of her bursting breasts. She turned away, her face red. "There. You, umm, you can look."

"Oh. I um. Oh. Wow."

"Pick your jaw up off the ground, twiggy."

"Oh. I um. Right. Could you hold still while I draw this?" Izuku scooted closer. His face so close she could grab it and shove his face in between her breasts. That was a weird thought. Why was she thinking weird thoughts? Oh. Because she could now breath fire, had horns growing out of her head, and there was probably a bunch of other changes too! This was all his fault.

"Can't you just take a picture or something?" She asked trying not to be aware of how close he was. She looked towards Mina, which was a mistake, as the things that girl was doing with her eyebrows deserved its own censor bar. She settled on closing her eyes.

"Do you want me to have a picture of your breasts?"

Fair point.

"Besides, my symbols don't show up on photo or film. So sorry, just please bear with it."

Why did he make it sound like that? It sounded lewd!

"Oh, I see."

"What's that?"

"Oh, well that symbol is one that I use a lot. It's for protection, if I use it baseline I'm kind of sturdy, but I can mix it with others to create a shield."

"Fancy, and that one."

"I have no idea."

"Really?"

"Really. I'll try drawing it later. I actually don't know a lot of these, but I'm going to experiment later."

"What happens if you explode?"

"I never said it was risk free."

Did they really have to be having a conversation like this while staring at her boobs?

"And done." Izuku closed his notebook with a snap and smiled at her. His blush returned when she looked at him. He looked kind of cute when he scratched the back of his head like that. "Sorry about that Eiko. And umm, thank you."

"No problem." She muttered, taking the time to button her shirt back up. "Just uhh, let me know what it does okay? And-"

She paused, turning to look at Izuku's shirt for a second. She could see a light coming from Izuku's chest, just barely through his own shirt. "I umm, think you might have one too."

"Hmm?" Izuku blinked and then looked down at his chest. He unbuttoned his shirt in a hurry, and pulled it to the side to show off what was a surprisingly muscular chest. Right over his heart was another uhh, boob tattoo, some of the symbols were different than hers. "Well that's new."

"Do you really have no idea what's going on?" Mina asked, leaning back into her seat. "Like its your quirk."

"Not really no." Izuku just smiled. "But I'm going to figure it out. Honestly, the fact that I can make something permanent like this has me really excited. I really can't wait to start experimenting with my quirk now."

"Oh, umm," Eiko pulled out her phone and pushed it towards Izuku. "Umm, could you give me your number? That way we can keep in touch?"

"Sure. That sounds great!" If she hadn't been stuttering just as much as he was, she might think it cute.

"You two are so adorable." Mina blurted out and grabbed the microphone. "Now then! We have like half an hour left so let's sing!"

When she got home that night, Eiko couldn't help but fall onto her bed and squeal. She finally had a boys number in her phone!

And while he was a little bit weird, he was also really nice.

But also strange.

But also cute.

**AN: I saw acute (sexy) redheaded dragon lady and I wanted to write her, so here have this Elf Wizard Izuku x Dragon girl Eiko! *Cackles***


	2. Chapter 2

She had never been one to stand out. Even her quirk wasn't anything special, it was just kind of there. With her slightly below average height, average figure, straight black hair, okay grades, and a personality that really didn't help her stand out in any way, Eiko had gotten used to simply blending in. Especially when compared to her friends, friends like Mina, who despite being just slightly taller than Eiko with about the same build, had the looks and personality of someone that was built for the spotlight.

For a while she had been jealous that she never stood out, wishing she was taller, wondering why her quirk was just kind of not interesting, considering dying her hair or getting some kind of a piercing or something, anything to make her not be so plain.

But, now that the spotlight was on her, she had no idea what to do besides stand there awkwardly and wave at people.

"Do I look bad?" Eiko asked, looking towards Mina. They were both dressed in their gym uniforms; Eiko was very aware of just how many people were looking at her. Which was most of them. Not that she could really blame them, she didn't even recognize herself, especially since her haircut. As it stood, she had just enough flaming red hair to be called a pixie cut. While it did look cute, it was a drastic change from her normal shoulder length black hair.

That, and her horns were starting to come in. They weren't as tall as Mina's were just yet, but they were black and a lot thicker, clashing against her red hair and telling the entire world that she now had a set of horns.

Eiko ran her hand along the side of her head, feeling just how short her hair was, too short to even tuck behind her ear. Still, she was now aware of just how fast her hair actually grew. It had only been a few weeks since her roots had turned red, and there was already enough for a pixie cut.

And her hair and horns weren't the only thing that had changed. She was still growing taller, she had gone from kind of short for a girl, to average, to now, tall for a girl. And approaching into the realm of just plain tall. She was still surprised when she encountered someone that used to be taller than her, but was now either eye level or just plain shorter than her. She could even reach the top shelf of a lot of things now, and also knock a lot of things over, in part due to her now larger limbs highlighting her already natural clumsiness.

Then there was the rest of her body. In a word, she was officially busty. None of her pants fit anymore so she had been relegated to skirts for the most part, and all of her bras were now either sports bras that left her with red marks from where the fabric dug into her skin, or discount bikini tops that were a poor substitute, though much easier to resize.

In short, her body was doing weird things and her wardrobe, life, schooling, and her ability to be not awkward were in complete shambles. Well, that last one was always in shambles but this time she could blame it on something besides herself.

And it would remain as such until she stopped changing, which according to Izuku, would be sometime after he had no clue. Since he never had a clue, it should be any time now. And judging by how her sports bra was currently reminding her that it was on the tight side, wasn't now.

If this kept up she might actually end up taller than Izuku.

Which.

Which was tall.

While she currently wasn't the tallest person in her grade, let alone the tallest girl (nor was she the bustiest), she was easily in the top five of both categories. As it stood on athleticism, she was uhh, currently undefined. Her arms and legs were growing faster than her mind could get used to them.

"You're joking right?" Mina patted her on the back. "You're smoking hot, Eiko! So try not to catch anything on fire. Again."

Eiko covered her mouth and felt her cheeks flush. The fire systems had been engaged at least three times by her since she started breathing fire. It was mostly under control now, just so long as she didn't get too embarrassed. Which was hard. "I'm trying, but it's hard."

At least now she could breath fire whenever she wanted. Just not when she didn't want to.

"Oh come on!" Ruby Rose, the third member of their trio bounced up and slapped Eiko on the back as well. The short - well, now very short - girl was a ball of pure energy and joy that was a bit of a gun nut. Okay, a lot of a gun nut, but she was still a friend. "You look great Eiko! Mina did a great job on your hair! And I love your horns! And then there's the rest of you! Do you think your boyfriend can like, give me a small boost?"

Mina nodded.

"He's not my boyfriend." Eiko muttered, her hand feeling warm for a moment as flames licked her palm. "Besides, this isn't all that great. I don't have any clothes that fit and-"

"Guh, it's like those girls that complain about having big boobs, and how having small boobs is such a blessing, come on Eiko, just learn to enjoy your new body for a bit." Ruby laughed and looked up towards the center of the gym. They were up next for the jump vault. "Seriously, you're still you. No matter how tall, horny, or fiery you get."

Before Eiko could say that she was trying to get used to her body it was just changing faster than she could get used to, Ruby took off. Still, she did like the horns. And being tall was kind of neat. And her boobs were, well, boobs. Hopefully this was just the extent of the changes.

Eiko watched as Ruby slammed down onto the padded wooden pyramid that they were supposed to vault off of, the slender girl's athletic frame carried her up and over onto the mats beyond the pyramid where she landed with all the grace in the world.

The teacher nodded and waved for Mina to start running.

Much like Ruby, Mina had no problem with the vault jump, easily clearing the obstacle and landing with a bit of flourish, her arms up in the air like a V for victory.

Now it was her turn.

Eiko took a deep breath and shook her hands, bouncing like she used to do proved to be a slight mistake, but that was fine, she could do this. She could do this with her new, lanky body and totally not eat shit. Normally she wouldn't even be able to clear the jump and have to awkwardly scoot off, and if she did clear the hurdle, she was more than likely not standing afterwards.

But not this time.

This time she was totally going to kill it!

She had long legs that were great for jumping now!

She ran forward, keeping careful aim on the padded flat top of the pyramid. Each step took her further than she thought it would, and the time to jump approached even quicker than that. She let out a breath, no fire this time, and slammed both hands down onto the surface. Instead of propelling herself up and over the hurdle, she stayed about the same, and the hurdle - and the floor beneath it - were pushed downward.

The gym fell silent when she finally landed on the mats on the other side. And there was a bit of fire coming out of each of her panicked breaths. She had a feeling that being taller would make her a little bit stronger. But destroying the gym floor wasn't exactly what she was thinking when it came to extra strength. Sure, maybe her muscles were a bit more defined, but she just thought that was because all of her fat was going to her chest.

Apparently, she was stronger than she thought, a lot stronger.

"Eiko," Her sensei said softly and pointed towards the storage room. "Get the mop."

"Sensei!" Ruby shouted, jumping up and waving her hand. "That's not something a mop can fix!"

XXXX

Fortunately, schools were insured against the accidental quirk misfires.

Her social reputation on the other hand, was another story. Somehow in a world where Mina existed, Eiko was quickly becoming a freak. Well, a freak wasn't exactly the right word. Because of quirks, everyone was a little freak in some shape or fashion. It was more that Eiko was-

"Did you see that?" Ruby jumped up, clad in little more than her bra and panties, her gym shirt flailing around her as she waved her hands around frantically. "You were all like Baboom! And then everyone was all like wahhhhh? Did Eiko do that? And then we were all like yeah! Go Eiko! And then you were all Bwahhh! Fire breath! And the teacher was like sigh, and then I was like A mop can't fix that and then we went outside and then you kicked the ball and I think you scared the crap out of Yabi when that thing whizzed passed his head. Eiko! You're so awesome! You're going to be such a kick-ass hero!"

Ruby finally took a moment to catch her breath, her chest heaving. "You might even be better than All Might one day."

"Umm, thank you?" Eiko laughed, with how Ruby was putting things, maybe she didn't have to worry so much about it. "It wasn't weird or anything?"

She looked over at the other girls, most of them were still smiling about what she did. Or at Ruby's antics.

"It was weird," Mina leaned in close smiling. "But, that doesn't mean it wasn't cool. Well, at least Izuku won't have to worry about any guys trying to hit on you now."

Eiko pulled her gym shirt over her head, balled it up and tossed it into her locker. Leaving her in just her skirt and sports bra. "How many times do I have to tell you-"

"Yeah, yeah, he's not your boyfriend even though you're so into him." Mina rolled her eyes and then moved over to look at Eiko's back. "Hey, keep your shirt off for a second."

"Why? I'm aware that I'm still growing but-"

"Nah-nah, well yes, and damn girl, but it looks like you have some-"

The world came to an abrupt change. It was colder, a bit draftier, and she wasn't inside anymore. Mina, Ruby, and the rest of her classmates were nowhere to be seen. Instead. She was staring at a confused looking Izuku, his notebook in one hand and his pointer and middle extended and glowing.

"Hi." He half stammered staring at her. "I, umm, I think I found out that one of the symbols summons you."

"Hi?" she blinked back at him, confused as to just what the hell happened. Okay. So Izuku now had the ability to just make her appear in front of him that was great and more importantly. "Why are you taking off your sweater?"

Izuku pulled his arms out from his long black sweater and then pulled it over his head and handed it to her. His cheeks were red and he looked away from her. "You look good. I mean, well, you always look good, well maybe not always, but I mean, right now with your short red hair, you look good, and you're also not wearing a shirt so here. Sorry. I didn't know what it did. Sorry."

Oh. Right. She was topless. Save for sports bra.

"It's okay." She snagged his sweater from him and quickly put it on. Huh. So that's what Izuku smelled like. It was kind of nice. "Thanks. But shouldn't you be in class? And where are we?"

She looked around taking in the scenery of the junk yard she now found herself in. Also, she didn't have any shoes on. But she could just use her quirk on her feet and be mostly fine. Doing so was more comfortable than heels at least.

"Oh, I got excited and I couldn't stop thinking about the new symbols I learned from our marks. So I came here! Welcome to my lab. Well not really my lab. But oh, here." Izuku flipped open his notebook and pointed towards one of the markings she had on her chest. "This one, it's the one I used to summon you. Sorry about that again. I don't think you'll be able to make it back to class though."

"It's fine." So Izuku was the type to skip class. With how nerdy and smart he looked, she never would have guessed. And she wasn't really looking at his notebook, instead she was watching him explain things to her, a great big smile on his goofy freckled face. "But, can I use your phone? I should message Mina before she starts to freak out."

With Mina messaged and a reply of 'OMG,' Eiko sighed and looked around the junkyard. Izuku was sitting on the bed of a long forgotten rust covered truck and was diligently scribbling into his notebook. She moved back over and sat next to him, handing him back his phone. Well, she was already cutting, might as well make the most of things. Hopefully she could keep a conversation going without Mina to help.

"Hey, Izuku, do you know if there's a symbol that's supposed to be making me stronger?" She looked at her hand and blinked. "Because I might have destroyed some gym equipment today."

"Maybe, I know a symbol for a small strength boost but it's pretty temporary." Izuku flipped back to the page with her entire circle on it. "Some of these look like they could be derived from it, but I couldn't say for sure. How strong are you now?"

Strong enough to leave a crater in hardwood floor by accident. "I don't really know, I just really noticed it today, but stuff has been easier to lift recently."

"Well," Izuku crossed his legs and pointed at the junkyard around him. "There's lots of heavy stuff here if you want to try and find your limits. I umm, I can help if you want. Well I'm not sure how, but yeah."

"Oh, umm, that's a good idea. Thanks." Eiko smiled then bit on her lip and walked over towards a car frame, rolling up Izuku's sleeves as she did. It looked heavy and it might be a good place to start. She did completely destroy that equipment without really trying. She squatted down and grabbed onto the frame of the car and stood.

That was it. She just stood. The car frame came with her.

"Woah," She muttered staring at her most recent feat, the car had come with her, but the rusted metal was digging into her hands and it was starting to lean away from her and scraping her a bit. She activated her quirk, aiming for her whole body instead of just her feat.

A tear came from her back.

Panic came over her and she tossed the car away from her, it slammed into a wall of junk and was firmly embedded as she did. She wanted to see what tore but she looked at her hands. Or rather, her claws. Instead of her hands just being slightly sharp and hard, she now had red jagged claws coming out from her fingers. Looking down her feet were the same.

"So." She heard Izuku, he was just blinking and looking at her. "How long have you been growing wings?"

"Wings?" She asked and tried to look over her own shoulder.

Red scale covered wings barely a foot and a half long sprouted from her back, bits of Izuku's sweater and her sports bra could be seen hanging off of some of the sharp bits. She had wings. Not very big wings. But she had wings now. And claws.

She took a flame filled breath and deactivated her quirk. The claws, and the wings vanished, and over all she was normal again. Well, as normal as she had been since all this started happening to her. Curiosity got the better of her and she activated her quirk again. The wings tore through what remained of her bra and made the holes in Izuku's sweater larger, and the claws also returned.

Well, at least she didn't have to worry about having to live with wings forever.

"Sorry about your sweater." Eiko muttered, feeling the now large twin set of holes that had appeared in it. A large piece of her bra fell down onto the ground.

"I umm, don't worry about it. I can fix it." Izuku hopped up onto his feet and scratched the back of his head, his cheeks were as red as hers felt. "Umm, looks like you also destroyed your umm. Why don't we umm. I'll call Mina. Then we can umm, go get you some clothes."

He grabbed his phone and looked at her again. "Clothes made for wings. My uhh. My treat."

The school was so not going to be happy about this.

XXXX

"Come on Eiko! That should be your size! Big as that is." Mina shouted from just beyond the curtain. "Did you really grow again in the last-"

"It fits!" Eiko shouted back, sticking her head out of the curtain just long enough to glare at Mina. "Just give me a second."

Eiko glanced and saw Izuku, sitting there, a notebook in his hand though he looked up to meet eyes with her for just that one second. This was all his fault. At least he was taking responsibility for it. Still, why did he seem to have so much money? He was buying her a new set of clothes, speciality clothes, and was even giving her his sweater now. A sweater she ruined. But that was beside the point.

She pulled back into the changing room and sighed. The shirt was the same color and style as her school uniform. Save for a big difference, a large hole in the back for where her wings would sprout out from. They were designed for other people that had wings permanently, so there was a clasp at the collar to help put the shirt on. Eiko had several problems with this design, she was going to need to wear something other than a bra with it, or go around showing off her bra strap to everyone, and as Mina had tried to point out earlier, she had small red scales on her back. Right where the wings came out from.

Did they have backless bras? Did they even work? Were there ones that had the back strap lower? A corset?

Still though, once she got over the giant hole in the back of the white blouse she couldn't help but smile. Complete with the new skirt Izuku insisted on getting her - red and black to match her hair and horns - she did look really cute.

Alright. Time to let them see.

She opened the curtain and stepped out, trying not to smile too much. She kept one hand on her skirt and did a spin. "Well?"

Izuku looked at her speechless, his notebook clapping shut while his mouth opened just the slightest bit.

Mina was rendered the opposite of speechless. She pointed a finger up at Eiko then swung it towards Izuku. "If you don't marry her, I will!"

**AN: I couldn't wait to write more of this. Level Up next. **


	3. Chapter 3

She might have had a problem.

Eiko rolled in her bed, the pale early morning light of another fog-filled walk to school only made her want to bury herself deeper into her covers and never come out. Waking up had become somewhat more difficult lately, sure she blamed most of it on her transformation, and her recent growth, but she'd never exactly been a morning person.

Besides. It was Saturday, classes were optional today. She could just stay home and not leave her bed.

Her tail flickered out from the covers for a moment, the cold air of her room told her that leaving her bed would be a very bad idea. Instead, she would just take another deep breath of her favorite thing to cuddle and then go back to sleep and hope that she didn't have another weird modification to her body.

So far she hadn't had anything new since her tail had grown in a few weeks ago. But after molting and growing until it was as thick and as long as her leg she had finally gotten used to having an extra appendage. It was actually rather handy and pretty dexterous all things considered. Out of all the transformations Izuku had sparked in her, her tail might be a personal favorite.

That, or her new found sense of smell.

Or was it being immune to fire?

Almost everything else was a mixed bag.

Breathing fire was neat, she could warm her hands good when it was cold out and Mina absolutely loved it whenever their drinks needed warming, but it was only mildly problematic when she went to blow on her ramen and ended up burning it. But at least it would be useful for hero work.

Her horns on the other hand. They looked cool and for a while that was all they did. But currently she had ruined three pillows because of them swooping back into really sharp points. And they made combing her hair a pain in the butt. In combination with her now long and pointy ears, it made sleeping awkward. Mostly because her ears were sensitive and if she slept on them funny they'd bend and then get numb and it would wake her up.

So she couldn't sleep on her back because of her horns.

She couldn't sleep on her side because of her ears.

And, she couldn't sleep on her stomach because of her boobs.

It was a miracle she even got to sleep in the first place, it helped when Izuku got her little sleeves she could put on her horns while she slept.

Her scales were another feature that were a mixed bag. At first she hated them and tried to keep them covered. But when they appeared on her cheeks right below her eyes she had to adapt to them, and after a bit of make-up magic with Mina's help she was able to not only make her red coppery scales look okay, they actually looked amazing, especially if she used eye shadow.

Her wings frustrated her. Not because they got in the way, though them only appearing when she used her quirk was both good and bad - she had to wear special clothing to accommodate them, but just ended up looking like she was trying to show off her back half the time. Was it weird she was self conscious of her back? The main reason why she wasn't the biggest fan of her wings was because she could in theory fly with them.

She just didn't have any of the other stuff that went along with flying. Like, not weighing a lot, and having those instincts. As it stood she could kind of jump well and maybe glide with them if it wasn't too windy.

But, overall, she did enjoy her new body just a bit more than it annoyed her.

Especially because Izuku said he liked her scales the other day.

Her tail flicked out of the covers again and slapped against her floor while she pressed her face into the black fabric and took in its scent again. She might need to see if she could get a new one soon. "Hehe."

"Oh. So you are awake."

Eiko opened her eyes and poked her head out from under the covers and saw Mina sitting backwards in Eiko's now underused desk chair. Ruby was standing in the door frame standing on her tippy toes trying to reach the most recent set of height markers. The mark that made her go from tall girl to tall, tall girl. Ruby couldn't reach it.

On the plus side, she hadn't grown any taller in just over a week, and she was barely shorter than Izuku. If she didn't count her horns. Which she didn't. It was all about eye level.

"Umm," Eiko muttered, keeping the covers over most of her face. "Why are you guys here?"

"Shopping!" Ruby jumped easily touching the top of the door frame for a second.

"Yep! You haven't grown taller in like a week! That means it's safe to go shopping!" Mina spun in the chair and stomped her feet to stop glaring at Eiko with her golden eyes surrounded by blackness. If it wasn't for her pink skin it might actually be a little scary. Actually even with the pink it was scary. "Now get your giant butt out of bed before I melt Izuku's sweater."

"Mina!" Eiko scrambled and pushed Izuku's sweater into a safe spot under her pile of pillows and blankets that had made up her bed. "It's not like that, I swear it's-"

"Man, you are so cute!" Mina kicked her legs and laughed. "Now come on, I won't tell your boyfriend that you sleep cuddling with his sweater."

"Eiko has a boyfriend?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow. "I guess that's what happens when she gets so tall and busty!"

"I don't have a boyfriend," Eiko muttered, placing one foot onto the ground. It was cold on her bare feet. She really didn't like the cold anymore. If anything, she hated it now more than ever. Maybe it was because she could breath fire and was basically at least part lizard at this point so she just loved the warmth. Summer might be a lot of fun.

She let out a long stretch, going up to her tippy toes and keeping her hands straight above her head, her fingers pressed against the ceiling for a moment before she bounced back down.

"Damn," Ruby swore wide eyed. "I see that like everyday during P.E. but damn."

"You just wish Izuku was your boyfriend." Mina stood and walked over to her, one finger going right towards one of Eiko's new soft spots. Her stomach. Her belly had become rather sensitive of late, probably because of the light freckling of scales that were scattered about her sides. Or maybe because of the lack of baby fat she once had there. "Think about it Eiko, he could touch your tummy, rub your ears and-"

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" Eiko took a step away from her friend and covered her long sensitive ears and tried to get that mental image out of her head. "But it's not like that with Izuku, he's just my friend."

"I still have no idea who Izuku is." Ruby jumped and stepped in front of her. "As your friend I demand to see him! I need to make sure that he's boyfriend material." Ruby spun and looked at Mina. "Is he boyfriend material?"

"Ehh."

Ehh? Just ehh? What about Izuku was ehh? He was tall, he was kind of cute, he was really nice, he also had an interesting quirk, he was smart, kind of funny, and really helpful! Did she mention he was really cute?

"We should invite him shopping with us!"

"Ooh good idea!" Mina pulled out her phone.

"Wait! What?" Eiko felt her cheeks flush and her tail slapped against her dresser for a moment. Why were they going to invite Izuku? What was she going to wear? Oh what was she even going to say? What if he said no? He'd probably say no. Hopefully he said no. But she also wanted him to come. It'd be nice to hang out with him some more, but not with all of her friends.

Eiko let out a low whine and covered her ears squatting down to take up as little space as possible. Why was she panicking about hanging out with her friend?

She took a breath and stood, tossing her shoulders back. "Fine, invite Izuku, I wanted to talk to him anyways."

Mina just snorted and started to tap on her phone. "You are so crushing on him."

She was not!

Maybe.

"Hey." Ruby bounced up to her and smiled up at her. It was really weird to think that not too long ago, Ruby was almost at eye level with her. Now, Ruby was like, boob height. "Can I ride you?"

"What?" Eiko blinked and tried not to imagine the lewd thought that came into her mind at first before she arrived at what Ruby was more than likely talking about. "Like on my shoulders or something? I know you're small, but aren't you a bit too old for shoulder rides?"

"No! I mean like flying! Like, you have wings right? I want to go flying with you!" Ruby cheered, pumping her fists and looking like a loaded spring ready to spring up and jump at the drop of a hat.

"Umm, I can't really fly with them."

"She can crash." Mina said, pocketing her phone. "I told you Ruby, she can't fly yet."

"What? But she has wings!"

"And I've never flown before. I haven't even been on a plane. It's not like my wings came with all that complicated stuff birds have." Eiko pouted, she was also mildly afraid of heights, so as cool and as useful as flying would be for a hero, she was rather reluctant to train the new ability. She also couldn't even find anyone to teach her how to fly. "Most people that have quirks that let them fly also have all the brain bits to help them fly."

"Awww! That's so lame! What kind of dragon doesn't fly?" Ruby pouted.

"Dragon?" Eiko asked blinking. "Am I a dragon?"

"Well yeah!" Ruby gestured at her with both arms, she then grabbed onto Eiko's tail and pulled it into view. "You have this big red scaly tail! When you use your quirk, you have claws and wings and stuff! And you can breath fire! You're a dragon, Eiko! A dragon!"

It was scary how much that made sense. "Okay, so I'm a dragon that can't fly, now can you please let go of my tail? I need to get dressed. I don't want to go out wearing just a tank top and sweats."

"I'm sure Izuku wouldn't mind, you're showing quite a bit of boob and hip cleavage there Eiko." Mina's wink was so not helping anything. "Seriously, once you get into U.A., you should see if you can intern with Ryuku, she's a model and she can turn into a dragon too! She might be able to give you a lot of help."

"That's." Eiko blinked and felt her shoulder slumped. "That's actually a good idea."

"Hehe, all of my ideas are great, Eiko, you should know that by now! Now let's make sure you're super cute today! Izuku said he's on his way." Mina waggled her phone in Eiko's general direction and stuck out her tongue. "He must really like you."

Great, now her cheeks were red and she needed to make sure she was actually looking extra cute before Izuku showed up. "What makes you say that?"

"Oh, I talked to some of his classmates, most of them say he's pretty chill but isn't much of a people person." Mina also looked at her phone and started to wiggle her free hand in a bad imitation of Izuku. "Will Eiko be there? Okay, I'll join." She stopped wiggling her free hand. "See, he's only coming to be with you."

"Wait!" Ruby jumped and finally let go of Eiko's tail. "Does that mean we're going to be the third wheel?"

"Yep! But it's the only way these two dorks are going to go anywhere!"

Eiko wanted to go back to bed.

XXXX

Because of her tail and wings, Eiko's body type was now considered to be unique. Fortunately, the clothing she needed were actually fairly common, pants, skirts, shorts, and other items that could fit her tail could be found at any specialty shop. Wings were a bit more uncommon, but because of the pro hero Hawks there were actually a few stores that held onto stuff like that.

So finding clothes that fit her special features wasn't that big of a pain.

Finding clothes that did all that and fit her tallness and her curviness, was the real challenge.

Still, she did manage to find a few things worth buying and wearing out of the store.

The first was a skirt that had a hole large enough for a tail so she didn't have to wear it all the way down to her butt. The skirt was white in color and rather frilly, it was cute and really comfortable. On the plus side, she didn't have to worry about her tail randomly showing off her underwear, but on the downside she did have to leave it exposed to the cold.

The second was a large black jacket that covered her back. There was even a quick release series of velcro that would unjam if she ever ended up letting her wings out.

And then there was a scarf. It was green.

Izuku picked it out for her.

"Alright!" Mina shouted, pumping her arms up into the air. "Now that we got Eiko not looking so homeless anymore, let's go eat! Then we can hit some other stores and then we can find something cute to hold Eiko's bust!"

Izuku sputtered. His face was red.

"Izuku can judge."

"Mina!" Eiko sat up from the bench and glared at her friend. Why was she being so annoying? Oh right, this was how she always was when there was even the slightest hint of romance. "Can you not?"

Izuku looked like he was about to die.

"I was joking." Mina let her shoulders drop. "Mostly. But really, come on you two, we need to get going, it looks like Ruby won't last much longer if she doesn't eat something sweet soon."

Ruby, who was normally bouncing off the walls like she was on her fifth energy drink was currently slouching on the bench looking ready to pass out at a moment's notice. This was her pre lunch crash. "I'm fine guys, really."

Mina just sighed and switched roles from problem child to group mom and picked Ruby up. "Alright, come on short stack, lets go to your sister's cafe. What's the theme this week?"

"Maids." Ruby stumbled, and fell onto Mina's shoulder. "Blake's a kitty."

"So," Izuku coughed and stood next to her, she had to look up just the slightest bit to meet his eyes. That slightest bit just seemed so important. Important enough to bite her lip and be very aware of her tail touching the ground behind her for just a moment. "I guess we're going to a maid cafe?"

"Oh!" Eiko turned and looked at where Mina and Ruby were walking. She pointed with her whole arm then let it awkwardly drop when she realized Izuku could see them too. "Uhh, yeah, Ruby's sister works there. They're a theme cafe or something, I've only been there twice. The uhh, the food's nice?"

"That's good." Izuku sucked his bottom lip and rocked back a bit before they started walking. "So. How were the horn socks?"

"Huh?" Oh! The horn socks! She brought her hand up to her horns and prodded them lightly while pushing her short red hair to the side. "Right. Oh. Those. Yes! I've been wearing them every night. I haven't ruined any pillows since. And umm, thank you. I think that they even help keep my horns clean."

"Oh! That's good. I was umm, going to mention, your horns looked extra pretty recently. Do you like them?" Izuku flopped his hands awkwardly beside her, his own navy blue peacoat making him look ever so slightly extra dorky, but it suited him well, it even had a large hood that he could pull up when needed or when he just wanted to look like a wizard. "The horns that is."

"I don't really know." She shrugged while walking, having a hard time keeping an eye on Mina and Ruby while also looking at Izuku a lot. So she settled on just looking at him while they talked. "What do you think about them?"

"Me? Oh. Well. I think they're cute." He pulled up his own red scarf and tried to hide his face in it. If she wasn't so distracted by the compliment she would have thought he was being super cute and adorkable, instead, she was doing the same with her scarf hoping that Izuku wouldn't notice her own blush. "And umm, your scales. I umm, I like what you've done with them. And your hair's super cute too."

Was he trying to make her die from blushing?

"Thanks." She muttered and found that her tail was slowly sneaking around to Izuku's waist. No! Stupid tail, that was not okay!

"So, do you know what hero school you want to go to?" Izuku asked, his eyes flashing towards hers. For just a moment.

They were at a crosswalk, cars on one side were waiting for them to pass. But not the other side. Eiko could feel it happening before it actually did. A sense of danger over ran her as she felt a tingle on her chest where her tattoo was. A truck. Barely a few feet away from there wasn't stopping. It was going too fast. It was going to hit them.

Her tail wrapped around Izuku's waist, and she pulled him behind her. Her claws burst from her shoes digging into the pavement and her wings spread out to stop any debris that she missed, her body hardened like a living statue. The truck crashed into her. The frame bent around her hardened form and forced it to stop.

Three inches of pavement were destroyed and numerous people started to scream at the abrupt chaos.

But Eiko only cared about Izuku. "Are you okay?"

He blinked, looking at the truck behind her, then he met her eyes and smiled at her. "Thanks to you, I am."

"Good." She stood and looked at her now destroyed shoes as her jacket. torn by the metal, fell to one side. She didn't even have that jacket for a day!

"Sorry about your jacket, I know you were happy about it," Izuku muttered, now standing up on his own though her tail was still on his waist.

"It's just a jacket, I can get it fixed." Eiko relaxed, her wings retracting and making her less stiff. "I'm just glad you're okay Izuku. Oh, and for the record, I want to go to U.A."

"You do?" A female voice called from the other side of the road. It was a blonde woman dressed in a chinese type dress, she had a professional aura and grace about her that was completely unlike anything that Eiko had. "That's good, you'll be a good fit in there, and-"

"Woah! Hey, hey, Ryuku! They're so tall!" A blue haired fairy flew after the woman, she was wearing a blue and teal suit and her long periwinkle hair had two spiral horns on top of it. "Can I touch your tail?"

"Umm," Eiko blinked and looked at her tail that was still around Izuku's waist. Her cheeks flushed and she nodded. "Sure?"

"Oh wow, it's so soft."

Ryuku, - wait, the Ryuku? - sighed and tapped her foot. "Really Nejire? Sorry about my intern, she's a bit on the eager side." Ryuku gave a soft laugh and continued to step forward, and even tilted her head up at Eiko. The woman's gaze was intense. And then there was Nejire rubbing her tail.

"Oh! Can I touch your horns? Oh, and what about your ears? Hey, where'd your wings go? Oh, what's you cup-"

"Nejire! Down girl. No more touching." Ryuku tapped her heels and snapped her fingers. "Remember, there's a time and a place for questions."

Nejire gave a small and adorable pout that had to be a weaponized form of cuteness.

"Sorry about her," Ryuku patted Nejire on the head. "She's a U.A. student, and she's going to be a great hero, she just asks a lot of questions."

"It's umm, okay." Eiko felt her tail slap against the truck. Wait, was the driver okay? Well the fact that he had gotten out and was now sitting on the side of the street was telling.

"Oh my," Ryuko took a step forward and looked up at her. "You are rather beautiful, aren't you?"

Izuku nodded.

"I am?" She asked, stepping back.

Izuku nodded again.

"You certainly are." Ryuku's smile was rather coy. "I have to admit, I'm rather happy to see someone with a quirk like mine. I'll tell you what, uhh, oh, I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"I'm Eiko Kirishima," Eiko bowed slightly. "It's nice to meet you. I actually had a lot of questions for you."

"I'm Izuku Midoriya."

Ryuku gave Izuku a small nod before looking back at Eiko. "Oh? Well, I'll do my best to answer them." She reached into a pouch and pulled out a business card. "I won't be able to take you as a side-kick or anything like that, but, from one dragon to another, I might be able to give you a hand."

Eiko took the card and smiled. "Thank you. Umm, that's great! And Umm." She looked towards Izuku. "Can my friend come too? He wants to be a hero too."

"Oh what's his-" Nejire was silenced with a firm smack on the head.

"That depends, are you okay with him being there for your first photo shoot?" Ryuku gave a vicious grin filled with sharp teeth.

"Photo shoot?" Eiko asked, feeling her nervousness spike. She looked at the business card, it wasn't for Ryuku's hero agency. It was for her modeling service. "Oh."

"Don't worry, I'll still help you develop your quirk, and that was my original intent." Ryuku moved and reached up to touch Eiko's shoulder. "But I think you'd make a great model too, so give it some thought alright? It's a great part time job for a hero. And yes, you can bring your boyfriend. I need to deal with this, so I'll see you later, Eiko."

Okay, so, Ryuku, the dragon hero, said that she could be a model, and that she would try to help her with her quirk, well not really her quirk, but more all of her dragon stuff that she was developing. Oh. And that she thought Izuku was her boyfriend.

"I need to sit down," Eiko muttered staring at the card.

A jacket fell over her shoulder and Izuku's firm hand pushed her forward.

**AN: (I love this fic)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Aren't you going to cover my scales?" Eiko asked, looking at herself in the mirror. She had gotten used to drastic changes to how she looked. Oddly enough, the make-up that Ryuku was applying to her face didn't change her that much. Sure, she now had lipstick on for the first time in her life - a deep dark red that matched both her hair and her horns magnificently. It also made her look that slightest bit evil. She kind of liked it. Most of the make up was actually around her eyes, and a fair bit on her ears.

Ryuku placed down the make-up kit and moved behind Eiko, her slender hands touching her shoulders. Ryuku smiled and touched the scales on Eiko's cheek. "That would defeat the purpose."

"Purpose?" Eiko asked, she didn't know where to look, at Ryuku's smile, at her own make-uped face, or the outfits that were sitting behind her. She felt both incredibly beautiful and incredibly awkward all at once.

"Mmmhmm. Heroes come in all shapes and sizes you know. Some heroes make us feel safe, other heroes make us feel like we belong. For right now, you're going to be a hero that helps others feel like they belong." Ryuku rubbed Eiko's scales just a bit and then moved down to grab her arms and petted those scales as well. "There are hundreds of little girls out there with unique features questioning if they're beautiful, so you're going to show them that they are."

"I am?" Honestly, she had just worried about being too ordinary and plain a few months ago. Should she mention that she didn't have any of the features that Ryuku was praising a while ago. Well at least she didn't have anything new since they last spoke. Well did her crush on Izuku count? Wait, that was there too then, right? Not that she had a crush on him. And oh god, why did she make him come? Why not Mina? "I think my friend Mina would be better than me at that. She stands out more and also wants to be a hero."

"Don't worry so much about that today Eiko, think of this as your first debut as a hero. This is your chance to shine and show the world how proud you are." Ryuku laughed and then finally let go of Eiko. "But really, if you want we can arrange a meeting with your friend, but I can hardly imagine how 'Hey, you stand out, be a model with me' will go."

"But, isn't that why you asked me to do this?" Eiko turned and saw Ryuku going through the wardrobe that stretched across the entire wall. How many of those things would actually fit her? Sure she came in a few days ago but there was no way all of those could fit her right? If they did could she have some? "Because I stand out?"

"Not especially," Ryuku muttered looking at a white top and smiling to herself. "Like I said, this is so that us dragons can get to know each other. I can't take you as a sidekick or intern until you start at a Hero University. But I can hire you as a model before then, inspiring little girls to feeling better about their scales, tails, horns, or wings, is just a bonus. That, and," Ryuku smiled at her and pulled out a pair of black pants, "I just really want to dress you up."

The Number Nine Hero in all of Japan wanted to play dress up with her.

Once again, Eiko blamed Izuku.

"Now then, let's get started shall we?"

XXXX

Eiko felt, well to be honest, she wasn't entirely certain what she felt, somehow overdressed and underdressed all at once while at the same time looking far more sexy and beautiful than she had ever thought she could look. Like. She was.

"Damn." Nejire muttered from beside her, the shorter blue haired girl looked up at her with wide sparkling blue eyes. The girl was wearing a stunning peach sweater and some darker leggings while her hair was pulled into a ponytail, two large hoop earrings sat in Nejire's ears. "See, Ryuku? I told you she'd look good like this! It's a shame that you didn't have your ears pierced already, but we can do that next time."

"Umm, thank you," Eiko looked down at her outfit. It was that loose white top that was almost see through that Ryuku had first grabbed. It was technically long sleeved, but there were large slits on her forearms that allowed some of her red scales to shine through. The chest itself was modest, displaying just the slightest hint of her pale cleavage obscured by a few taut strings. The pants were tight, and black, and ended just at her calves, and a broad red sash that matched her scales served as a belt. The pants had a hole specifically for her tail but hugged her hips tightly.

The most revealing part about the outfit was the back. The shirt opened up like a backless gown, creating a large white U that nearly reached her tail. While the outfit didn't seek to hide her curves, it didn't enhance them either, just simply acknowledging that she was rather curvy and sought to bring all that attention towards her other features. Her draconic features.

She had never felt so well dressed before.

"I kind of feel like a pirate." It was the boots. And the top.

Nejire gasped, and took off into the sky, fluttering about and diving into another room.

Eiko blinked and pointed after the girl. "Did I say something weird?"

Ryuku just sighed.

Izuku, who was standing nearby and barely moving an inch finally managed to shrug. His face was beet red. Maybe she shouldn't have dragged him here? He looked a bit on the uncomfortable side. And Mina would be a lot more at home here than he would. Still. She was glad he came.

"Found it!" Nejire came nyooming out of the storage room with a black frilly pirate hat and placed it gingerly on top of Eiko's head. "There! Now you're a sexy dragon pirate! That's like three of the best things to be!"

"Umm?" Eiko looked towards Ryuku for further instructions.

"Hmm, I like it." Ryuku turned towards Izuku with a sharp smile on her face. "Well, boy, she brought you here for a reason, tell the girl what you think about her outfit."

"I!" Izuku's eyes went wide as he made that single syllable. He stared at her for a long moment and then let out a breath. "I think that you look really good, Eiko."

"Alright there, Casanova, any more and our model might end up blushing through all her makeup." Ryuku grabbed Izuku by the arm and dragged him out of the way. "Alright, Eiko, you got the all clear, you ready to become a model?"

No. She really wasn't. She honestly wanted to hear Izuku praise her more. But she didn't want to disappoint anyone or keep them waiting for much longer. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just smile, and act natural."

"How do I do that I mean, I'm not-"

The first camera flash went off, it was barely a flash in the corner of her eyes. They were starting now? She didn't know what to do! Oh gosh, what should she do? She didn't know how to model. This was a mistake. A massive massive mistake! What was she supposed to do? The lights were flashing and the camera was flashing. She couldn't move. Her entire body was frozen.

"Eiko!" Izuku's shaky voice called out to her from behind the cameras, she looked for him and found him amongst the lights, his fingers were tracing a new symbol in the air. He was casting a spell? What spell? She watched the symbol appear then fade as he moved his hands over towards the bowl of punch that Nejire was currently standing near to.

A fruit punch dragon emerged from it, it's long body was snake like and it's head looked hollow. It flew around on two short stubby wings and even did a loop in the air. The dragon flew around Eiko, and fluttered around in front of her doing a twirl and a flip as she watched it with a smile on her face.

"Hey, hey, kid, kid," She heard Ryuku motion towards Izuku, "Bring it out in front, sideways, like so they can get a profile of both of them. And make it face her. Yeah. That's good. That's great! Eiko, hold your hand out like you're going to pet it. Yes. Just like that. Oh man, kid, why didn't you say you had a quirk like that?"

Eiko laughed interacting with the animated waterfall of fruit punch that Izuku was controlling, from the corner of her eye she could see his hand move with every movement the water took, every twist and turn, every dance it did was all caused by him. Even when she took off her hat and watched the little dragon fly into and coil inside the hat before it shot up like a snake, its body dancing and shimmering like a river.

She barely caught Izuku whispering something to Ryuku as the fruit punch dragon shot out of her hat once last time and over to the punch bowl where Nejire poked at it.

"Alright, Eiko, turn your back to us." Ryuku had a wide smile on her face as Izuku snuck around to the side of the shoot. He looked happy. "Live special effects just make everything so much more awesome. Now, let your wings out, and stretch them wide."

The lights dimmed, fading to near blackness, one of Izuku's symbols showed like a star but provided no real light. Until a fire spewed forth from him. The fire moved along the ground, growing, and blazing but not burning the photo shoot set. Soon that fire grew to be the dominant source of light and Eiko realized what they were doing.

She took a breath and activated her quirk, just on her back. Her wings sprung out ward, a sense of relief washing over her, like finally removing some bothersome eye crusts from her eye. She could barely see the flashes of the camera over Izuku's fire, but she could see him clearly, he was concentrating and smiling. Smiling at her. He was loving this just as much as she was if not more so.

His mouth moved, and she saw her chest glow for just a moment. Izuku's silent words carried to her without fail. "Are you ready?"

She didn't know what for. She hadn't been ready for this photo shoot, she hadn't been ready for a lot of things recently, from her changes, to meeting Izuku, to well, anything. But she was ready for whatever Izuku had planned for her. She nodded.

The fire began to spin and grow taller, rising up and quickly dwarfing her as it nearly reached the ceiling. It moved towards her, and with her back still to the camera she looked back, trusting Izuku completely. The cameras were constantly flashing behind her, and Ryuku looked positively giddy. Izuku's flames leapt up, and exploded into a vaguely dragon like shape, covering the area in light before fading back to the dim light from before.

"That was fucking awesome!" Nejire cheered from the sidelines.

XXXX

"Well then," Ryuku sat in front of her computer smiling up at Eiko, Izuku stood beside her, a big smile on his face. "The start was a bit rough, but once Izuku here gave you something to play with, your face lit up like the summer fireworks." Ryuku made a small explosion gesture with her hands. "Here, take a look."

Ryuku scooted back a bit and turned the monitor towards her and Izuku.

Eiko sucked in her lip, and glanced towards Izuku, more interested in his reaction to her than her own actual photo. She sucked her lip and wondered if she should have stayed dressed in her model clothes for the time being and not regressed to her sweats and sweater. At least she still had the makeup and lipstick on.

Instead of looking at the photo, Izuku looked at her, a soft smile on his face.

Right. Of course he was looking at her. That was good, right?

She looked towards the screen and felt herself smile. She didn't know that she could look that happy, let alone that beautiful, was that really what Ryuku saw in her? It had to be the make up, or was it already edited? "Is that edited?"

"Not yet, I think we'll do something with the background and then make Izuku's water dragon pop a bit more, but that should be it." Ryuku grabbed the mouse and began to click on something. "But that's all you, and a bit of happiness, and a bit of Izuku's magic. This shot is my personal favorite, but let me show you the big shot."

Ryuku scrolled through a set of images and stopped on one that was nearly too dark to make out any detail on it. It was the last shot they did. It was the one where her back was turned, her wings spread wide, and her tail curved to the side, her lone eye could be seen smiling back at the camera, the fire reflecting in her red eye and making it pop. In front of her bathing her in orange light was a massive dragon of fire, it's wings spread wide.

The photo made her look far more badass than she had ever felt in her entire life.

"That one, that photo right there is good enough to be a magazine cover. We just need a reason for them to run it." Ryuku sat back and smiled. "But that's something I'll take care of. Now then, let's get onto why you're really here. A bit of one on one with a pro hero, and a head start on your future peers at U.A. right?"

"Yes ma'am!" Eiko stood straight when Ryuku stood up. She still wasn't used to someone like a pro - or any adult - being so much shorter than her. She really was just tall tall now huh. Well as long as she was still shorter than Izuku that was fine then. "I was actually hoping if you'd be able to teach me how to fly."

Ryuku just smiled at her. "Ha, that's actually something I have some experience with, I helped Nejire learn to fly, and I have no doubt that you'll be able to as well. But you better be ready to work for it."

"Yes Ma'am!"

**AN: Pirate Dragon Model Eiko!**


	5. Chapter 5

She was so screwed!

She had no idea what she was going to do! How could it be February already? This just felt like it was coming up way too fast. She barely managed to pass her finals, train a bit with Ryuku, hang out with her friends, hang out with Izuku, do her homework, and not go completely insane! Now she had to deal with this, of all things?

"Yo, Earth to Eiko, you alright there, dragon butt?" Mina sat in front of her, rudely taking the seat that belonged to her other classmate without a care in the world. Maybe Mina might be able to help her.

Eiko let out a sigh and stared at Mina for a moment, despite her apparently better hearing, she sure was terrible at actually listening for people. "Mina, I'm fine, I'm just stressed is all."

"With what, being a model?" Mina rolled her eyes and leaned back in the seat, her fingers gripping the back of the chair. Mina shot her legs out to the side and gasped. "Oh! You're stressing about the Entrance Exams, right? You shouldn't worry about all that! You're a total badass now! Like you stopped a truck and didn't even budge, you can handle whatever they throw at you. Makes me wish I had a magic boyfriend to turn me into a dragon."

"Oh, that. Actually, that's not what I'm worried about." The Entrance Exam to U.A. were so gone from her worries, she actually forgot that those were a thing. Great. Since when did she become so girly? Maybe it was just because this was her first time having an actual crush so she was freaking out over basically everything. Wait, she did have a crush, right? Oh yes. Yes she did.

Dammit. She wanted to drag Izuku home with her, shove him onto her bed and never let him leave. And maybe Ryuku was right, being a dragon really did make her possessive.

"Then what on Earth are you worried about, girl?" Mina kicked her legs and rocked the seat while pouting like a child. "Finding clothes that'll fit your watermelons?"

"No, well, yes. It's not easy." Well, it had gotten easier since she started modeling with Ryuku, in part because she was allowed to keep some clothes and because she had a bit of extra cash for once in her life. "But I'm worried about something else."

"Tell me before we find out if your fire proof includes acid." Mina glared at her, all sense of fun gone from her friend's pink face, making her black and gold eyes all the more frightening. It was a good thing Mina was normally always so happy and cheerful, because the girl could pull of 'I'm going to murder you' real good. "I'm betting on no."

"Well," Eiko felt her cheeks warm, making her scales tingle and she looked down at her desk. She glanced up towards Mina, and gave a half shrug. "You know how it's February?"

"Yeah?" Mina nodded.

"And how today is the tenth?"

"Yeah?"

"And that means Saturday is the fourteenth?"

"I know how dates work Eiko, get to the point."

"Well, I want to make Izuku chocolate and I have no idea how." Eiko winced and braced for a verbal blow. Chances are Mina was going to say something perverted and then make her blue and then that wasn't going to work so then Eiko would feel bad about herself, and then she wouldn't make chocolate, and when did she get so pessimistic? She could fly now! Well kind of.

"Oh. Is that it?" Mina rolled her eyes. "You're finally going to man up and do something about your crush on Izuku. You know what giving a guy chocolate on Valentines day means right?"

"Yeah, and I mean, I don't want to give him pity chocolate if that's what you're saying. And I don't want to buy him anything either. I want to make him chocolate."

"You two are so adorable I can feel myself turning into a bitter old woman, watching her two giant children finally learn that they're so into each other it's not even funny." Mina swooned and then squealed. "That's it, tomorrow we're meeting up at Ruby's house and we're going to make chocolate."

"Do I get to eat it?" Ruby shouted from across the room.

XXXX

"Fuck you're tall." Yang, Ruby's tall, blonde, bombshell of a sister commented as she grabbed a drink from the fridge. She was dressed in a pair of very small shorts and a tank top. A few months ago, Eiko thought the same of Yang. Now, not so much. She also thought that Yang also had large breasts. Again, not so much. "And you have a fucking tail. I guess Ruby wasn't lying when she said you were turning into a giant, giant boobie dragon monster."

"See! Isn't it awesome?!" Ruby shouted, tying her pink apron behind her back and smiling widely, her black hair tied into a ponytail just short enough to keep her hair out of her face. "And she can fly too! She's totally going to kick butt at the U.A. Entrance Exam!"

"Assuming she doesn't kill herself making chocolate for Izuku first." Mina half sung, her own white apron tied around her back. "Though, if you really wanted to wow him, you should let me see you in that apron."

"The apron?" Eiko looked at her own red apron. It covered most of her chest, and all of her stomach, it was also a nice red color that was a bit darker than her hair. It also had a really big pocket that she could shove all kinds of things in. Why couldn't she wear an apron all the time? Her mom did. Though it might get in the way of hero work.

"Yeah, nah, I see it, you got some strong milf energy going on with that apron, any guy that sees you wearing that is going to think you're grade A wife material." Yang gave a lazy shrug and headed out towards the living room. A large empty window allowed Eiko to watch the girl flop onto the couch, instantly entering a hyper relaxed mode. "Though, if he's short then you might end up with him calling you mommy instead of making you one."

Eiko felt her cheeks flush at the implications. She was far too young to be a mother! And she wanted to be a hero first. Though, being married to Izuku would be~. She grabbed onto her cheeks and huffed a bit of fire. That would probably be okay. "Izuku's tall."

"I was actually talking about just the apron." Mina commented, looking up to smile at Eiko with a knowing smile on her pink face.

Just the apron? What did that have to do with anything?

"Ehh?" Yang shouted from the living room. "With her body? If she pulled a naked apron, she'd kill the poor guy."

Naked apron?

That would mean. Her. Being Naked. And wearing an apron. In front of Izuku. She let out a whine and leaned down to rest her arms and head on top of it. Her face felt way too hot. And she was going to be making Izuku chocolate! Romantic chocolate! Why were they teasing her like this? "You guys."

"Dear god, she's fucking adorable." Yang shouted from the living room.

"I told you!" Ruby jumped up and used the counter to keep her legs off the ground for a few seconds. "And she's super strong!"

"Alright guys, stop teasing our adorable, blushing dragon, with a fantastic ass," that last part really wasn't needed, was it? "And let's get to making this chocolate."

"Thank you Mina." Eiko stood, and straightened her apron. The apron that she was so not going to wear naked. At least. Not for a long time. A really long time. Like. Not until she had confidence and the very idea of doing that in front of Izuku didn't make her want to break down into a giant blushing ball. "So, what do we do first?"

Eiko did her best to follow in Mina's and Ruby's wake, stirring when they said to stir, mixing what they said to mix. Bit by bit those random ingredients began to take on a very similar form to chocolate. Eiko gazed at the large bowl filled with a chocolate colored substance and licked her lips. It looked like Chocolate, it smelled like chocolate.

"Do we taste-" She looked towards her friends and saw them quickly stand straight, Mina's hands going behind her back and Ruby smiling like she just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "What are you two up too?"

"Nothing." Ruby took a jump forward and stuck one finger along the edge of the bowl, gathering up a healthy dab of chocolate. Then smeared it on Eiko's cheek, right below her scales. "Just thinking about giving you some make up."

"Guh, Ruby!" Eiko grunted and rubbed her cheek with her thumb. "Did I get it?"

"Ehh, we can wash up later, but give it a taste, tell us if you think Izuku will like it." Mina smiled sweetly.

Eiko narrowed her eyes, then shrugged, she had chocolate to taste. Even if Mina and Ruby were up to something, it wouldn't be that bad. If it was, she could just sit on them. She looked at the bowl and did as Ruby did, sticking her finger along the edge and gathering up some of the thicker chocolate bits that clung to the sides. It was slightly warm to the touch. She plopped her finger into her mouth and smiled.

Yep. That was so chocolate. It tasted really good too. A bit on the sweet side, but that was alright, judging by how much sweetener she had seen Izuku put into his coffee; he liked things sweet. And he was sweet so it would work out.

As she was enjoying the bit of chocolate she managed to snag, and contemplating just an extra bit for quality assurance, Eiko caught Mina out of the corner of her eye. The pink haired, yellow horned devil was holding her phone up and tapping on it, taking a picture. A bunch of pictures. Eiko placed the bowl back down.

"Mina, delete those."

"Hehe, nope!" Mina jumped and started to run out the door.

"Mina!" Eiko scrambled to chase after her friend. Any photo of her that Mina had was a dangerous weapon!

XXXX

The park where they first met was probably about the most romantic place Eiko could think of to meet up with Izuku. It beat the junkyard Izuku called his lab, Ryuku's agency had too many people, and Ryuku herself was very aware of the fact that she was single and seeing Eiko give Izuku chocolate might upset her. And well, a theme cafe would be way too busy. And weird. So this place just felt like it was the right choice.

Did Izuku know what she wanted to do? Sure, asking to meet up with him wasn't too out of the ordinary for her, they hung out almost every week! Especially on the weekends. Maybe he got lost? Or distracted. He got distracted a lot. Maybe she should check her phone if he texted her. Or to text him and ask him where he was, did he have the date right, did he want to meet up somewhere else.

Was he running late? Well, he wasn't running late, she was just here early, but he normally got to places before she did, so she tried to show up early early so that way he wouldn't be waiting for her, and she couldn't just sit at home waiting for him, she was getting nervous and she really wanted to go hide in her bed and never come out again.

Was her heart racing? Wait. No. that wasn't it. She grabbed at the hem of her shirt and saw a small bit of glowing around that tattoo. Wait, how did that not show up in her model shoots? Did they remove it digitally? Also, yes her heart was racing. But there was magic bullshit happening.

A shadow appeared above her and she looked up, just in time to see Izuku start falling. She reacted without a thought, jumping up a bit, and meeting him halfway to grab him in her arms before softening their landing, her tail touching the ground and absorbing some of the shock along with her legs.

"Hi." She said awkwardly, looking at Izuku, who she was now carrying princess style. He was wearing that green scarf she got him for christmas - yay - and was looking pretty well kept, his normally messy green hair was even combed slightly. Wait. He was combed. He knew what she was going to do! That made things worse! Or did it make them better? He knew but he was dressed up for it, and why was she still holding him. "Umm. Huh?"

He smelled good.

"Hi." Izuku looked at her, then looked at the ground. "I umm, figured out how to teleport to you."

"I see that. And you choose to do that instead of walking?" She asked, helping him down to the ground. If he knew then why wasn't he saying anything? Oh, right they were both awkward. "Umm, you combed your hair."

"Yeah," Izuku ran his hand through his hair the moment he stood to his full height, "And umm, thanks for, uhh, catching me, I didn't think I would appear so high up. I'm still trying to figure out, well everything, and I umm, yeah."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"So, umm, how's your flying going?" Izuku asked, his hair quickly going back to his normal unkempt looks with how much he kept running his hands through it. Which was fine, she liked him more like that. And also. She wanted to run her hands through his hair.

Eiko took a step back and reached into her jacket, intent on finding her chocolate gift for Izuku. "It's going good, I mean, you've seen how it's been going, you're there most of the time."

"Oh, right, well, I just uhh, yeah." He gave a slightly awkward laugh. "So, umm, why did you want to meet up today? Not that I have a problem with it or anything, but just, I mean. Yeah."

He was going to make her say it, wasn't he? That was fine. She was ready for it. Well she wasn't ready, ready, more just aware that it was going to happen. "Well, you know that today is the fourteenth, and that in a few weeks we'll be going to do the entrance exams for U.A. and that."

Great! She was doing exactly what she wasn't supposed to be doing! Bringing up the entrance exams!

"Well, not to give you more to think about but today is that, well today is." her arms shot out in front of her and she held the neatly wrapped gift box of homemade chocolate out to him and closed her eyes. "I made you some chocolate for Valentines day! It's not pitty chocolate or anything like that, not that I think you're pittiable, just that, I don't want you to get the wrong idea, but it's Valentines chocolate, the real kind, I made it myself. I like you and-"

Wait. Did she really say that last part? She opened her eyes and saw Izuku staring at her. His face was red. Her's felt at least that red. Maybe more so. She wanted to die.

Why wasn't he saying anything? Why wasn't she saying anything? Oh right because if she said something then he'd probably say something worse and make the whole thing even more awkward.

"Uhh." Great, her mouth was making noise again! "Good luck with the exams! I'll see you later! Bye! I don't know what to do after I give you chocolate, I'm sorry! I'll wait for your answer on White Day! Bye!"

She ran.

XXXX

"Wait," Izuku said softly, still staring at the chocolate Eiko had given him. She liked him. Well, he knew that, they were friends. But she had given him chocolate. Homemade Valentine's day chocolate. So she liked him. The kind of like that was for more than friends. The kind of way that he liked her.

Izuku looked up to see her gone. She wasn't exactly gone. He could go to her or bring her to him. But. He. He needed time to think. Why did the U.A. entrance exams have to happen a week after Valentine's day?

Focus on that. Then. In march. On White Day. He would give Eiko his answer. Which was going to be yes.

His phone vibrated and he hoped it was a message from Eiko. He still wanted to hang out with her.

Instead he got a text from Mina.

"In case Eiko's chocolates aren't sweet enough, here's a sample."

He opened the attached photo.

It was a picture of Eiko, finger in her mouth, a bit of chocolate on her cheek, wearing a black shirt and a red apron.

Save as: Eiko

Set as Background.

Google: Do I have to wait until White Day?

Google: What to do when a girl likes you?

Google: What to do with a girlfriend?

**AN: If you want to see a drawing of Dragon Eiko from last chapter go find my twitter!**

**also, hit up my Ko-fi if you can. **


	6. Chapter 6

Izuku: Yes.

Eiko blinked at her phone. She had avoided it pretty much since she gave Izuku his Valentines day chocolate. And then ran away. What was she supposed to even do until White Day? Just sit around for a month waiting for Izuku to respond in kind? That was going to kill her. She had already eaten a handful of the leftover chocolate she had made with Mina and Ruby.

So when she saw Izuku's text she had naturally freaked out, rolled around on her bed and stressed over it for no reason until she opened the message and saw that it was just a simple yes. Yes what? Why was he saying yes? Did he respond to a different text on accident? That didn't seem possible. Did she ask him a question?

Eiko: Umm. Yes to what?

Crap! She texted him back! That was a mistake. She had planned on not seeing him until the entrance exams! But this didn't really mean they were seeing each other. And she didn't mean that seeing each other, but that was what she wanted. She wanted them to be seeing each other and to hold his hand. And smoke was literally coming out from her nose.

"Okay, just calm down, you've texted Izuku before, this is no big deal. You're just probably dealing with him addressing the chocolate you threw at him." Eiko half laughed and rolled onto her back. She stared up at her ceiling for a painfully long time while she waited for a reason to get up off the floor.

Why the hell was she freaking out more about a text than the entrance exam that could make or break her entire future? Probably because she got hit by a truck and won. Dammit. Just not the written portion. Dammit, she needed to study for that. Maybe she should see if Izuku wanted to study with her? Wait. That would be bad, there was no way that she'd be able to study with him.

Her phone vibrated and Eiko jumped up and leapt toward her bed, so fast she wasn't even sure how she did it. With her chest pressed onto her bed, and one set of toes still on the floor, Eiko grabbed her phone and stared at it.

Another text from Izuku.

She opened it.

Izuku: I like you too.

Izuku: Sorry. I should have been more clear about that.

Izuku: I just don't know what to say or do.

Izuku: But, I do like you Eiko. I like you a lot.

Eiko bit her lip and tried not to scream, kick her feet and likely break something because she couldn't control her strength, or really anything about herself right now. She was going to start a fire wasn't she? Okay, breathe. She could do this. It was just responding to the boy she liked saying that he liked her back. She could do this. She was a mature, almost adult, and could handle a crush.

Eiko: That makes me happy.

Was that too little? How much was too much. Should she use more exclamation marks?

Izuku: Me too.

Izuku: Umm, so, after the entrance exam, do you want to go on a date?

Izuku: Well, not the day of, but that weekend?

Holy crap! The guy she liked just asked her out on a date! She needed to tell Mina about this. Wait, that was a bad idea. A really bad idea. Like, both her and Izuku being kidnapped and then being locked in a cabin until they had sex bad idea. Did Mina actually threaten that or did Eiko dream that up? She really couldn't tell.

Eiko: Sure! Umm. Do you have a plan?

Izuku: Working on it. But, what would you like to do for a date?

Chill around in comfy clothes, cuddle, and watch movies, and probably make out. Eiko buried her head into her bed and quickly deleted all of that before she sighed and glared at her phone. What did she want to do for a date with Izuku?

Eiko: I don't really know.

Eiko: If it helps, dinner and a movie sounds fun.

Izuku: Okay. I'll figure something out.

Izuku: Uhh, I guess I'll see you around?

Eiko: Yeah. See you.

Eiko took in a deep breath and placed her phone face down to try and stay calm. It lasted all of three seconds before she was screaming into her pillow and kicking her legs in excitement. Izuku said yes! He had asked her out on a date! They were going to date.

She shot up and looked at her closet. She had a date. She was so not ready for a date! She hadn't even showered, and she hadn't washed her clothes yet either so she. Wait. The date wasn't for a week.

How was she supposed to be this excited about something for a week?

If she was going on a date with Izuku how long would it be before she was his girlfriend? She was going to have a boyfriend soon! Wow. That. That felt weird to think. But also.

She flopped back down onto her bed and smiled up at the ceiling.

"Right. It feels right." She relaxed.

For all of two seconds before reality slammed into her.

"I need to study for the entrance exam! I need to make sure me and Izuku both get into U.A.!" This was a chance to go to class with him. She needed it.

XXXX

The written exam sucked. And now she had to take the practical exam. Which did involve smashing things and she had gotten pretty good at doing just that. But still, there was just so much going on in her mind that she almost forgot to put on the right clothes for this exam. It would have been bad if she tried to use her wings only for her to expose herself to everyone.

And Ryuku would be mad too. Apparently she was goods now.

Eiko took a deep breath and stretched near the other contestants. She and Mina had gotten separated, and Izuku was, well, she didn't exactly know where Izuku was, she had seen him briefly at the entrance when he almost tripped talking to her, but she caught him with her tail - she was still feeling really proud about that.

"Hey," an orange haired girl walked up to her. She had long untamed hair that was pulled into a ponytail and green eyes. She was wearing a plain dark blue tracksuit. "I'm Itsuka, and umm, you know that your back is exposed right?"

"I know." Eiko laughed trying to sound sweet. She was also aware that there were a lot of guys looking at her and her exposed bra strap. She could hear them trying to guess her measurements. It was like they'd never seen a girl before! There was porn on the internet! And a lot of those girls were hotter than her! Literally. Eiko shrugged at Itsuka. "It's cold. Oh, and I'm Eiko."

"Nice to meet you. I guess it's for you quirk then?" Itsuka asked, and held out one of her hands, after a moment her hand grew to be larger than the girl it was attached to. "I can't really wear gloves for the same reason."

"Kind of," Eiko muttered. She might as well start calling her wings a part of her quirk. It was easier than explaining that Izuku's magic bullshit quirk - that's what's official definition was - had imprinted on her and had basically turned her into part dragon. Besides, Dragon-Girl was a much cooler name for a quirk than Hardening. "I can grow dragon wings."

Itsuka's eyes went wide and she gasped in shock. "Oh wow, you're like Ryuku!"

"Kind of, but I can't go fully dragon like she can." Eiko let out a puff of flame and smiled at Itsuka. "But I can breathe fire."

"That's impressive. Good to know I'll have some real competition during this event." Itsuka punched her lightly in the arm. "I actually kind of want to see you in action. I'm hoping we end up in the same class and-" Itsuka leaned to the side to look past Eiko, her eyes narrowing. "You got something you want to say?"

"Uhh, hi?"

Wait she knew that voice!

Eiko felt her cheeks grow hot and she spun around to see Izuku standing awkwardly behind her, his tracksuit was green - naturally - and he looked quite embarrassed by being called out by Itsuka. Maybe he had been staring at her. That was fine. Izuku was allowed to. Just not when she was looking. Or when she knew. Why was he staring at her? Izuku's normally messy green hair was pulled back by a band, giving him a much better look then when he tried to comb his hair.

He looked really, really, cute.

"Hi. Izuku." Did she mean to say that so dreamily? "I guess we're both in the same area huh? That's pretty lucky. I like your hair like that. It's great. I mean, great to see you here. I umm, oh!" She pushed on Itsuka from behind her and nudged the shorter girl forward. Come to think of it, most people around them were on the shorter side. "This is Itsuka, I just met her. She's nice. And her hands get big. Itsuka. This is-"

"Your boyfriend?" Itsuka asked, looking between them. "Because you two have some seriously intense 'I wanna date you energy'"

Eiko, much like Izuku could only blush at that statement. Were they that obvious?

"Well, there goes my lesbian dream of having a cute giant girlfriend."

"Wait." Eiko looked down at her.

"What?" Izuku asked.

"GOOOOO!" Present Mic shouted.

Well. Shit.

Izuku stepped forward, his fingers tracing one of his symbols in the air. Before anyone else had stepped into the area, he unleashed his first attack.

Part of her knew that Izuku's quirk was amazing. Really, really, amazing, capable of doing so many things it had to be considered cheating.

But his opening gambit at the entrance exams was something else.

An arc of light cut through the air heading straight down the long villain bot filled main street. Streetlamps, telephone poles, and other objects in the way were bent, knocked over, or cut in half by the blade. It slammed into the leading robots, grabbing the lot of them and forcing them up against the building on the far side, destroying easily a dozen of them in a matter of seconds.

The light vanished and izuku reached for his pocket and pulled out one of his notebooks.

"What's your boyfriend doing?" Itsuka asked, much like the rest of their group, Izuku's attack had left her speechless.

Eiko nodded, "Uhh, he's taking notes on his spell."

"Woah." Itsuka started running. "Your boyfriend is a badass!"

Eiko couldn't help but agree.

XXXX

So the robots were kind of easy.

Eiko charged right at a two pointer. It's large red eye glaring at her as it pulled back a metal fist to try and hit her. Her clawed hand tore through it, her superhuman strength combined with her hardening quirk made her an unstoppable blade. With her grip now inside of its arm she stuck her feet into the ground, her bare footed claws digging into the pavement as she twisted and then threw the robot over her shoulders.

To finish it off, she stuck both claws into its head and ripped it off.

She didn't know how much she was supposed to destroy them, but when they stopped moving it was probably time to move onto the next one.

Eiko looked up, trying to find her next target. Instead, she saw some of the guys that had been staring at her earlier. One of them had their mouth opened in surprise, the other looked terrified. They probably didn't think she looked too pretty while she was using her quirk.

Her skin was hard, jagged, and sharp, her scales even more so. Her hands were almost all scales and claws, and her feet nearly matched them, twisting in shape to become something not human. Combined with her thick tail that she could use like a club, large red wings, and her sharp, almost monstrous face, she really wasn't what she would call cute in this form. But she did look badass as fuck.

Spotting a three pointer further down the road, Eiko nodded to the two guys and took to the air, her wings helping her stay afloat. Then she dive bombed feet first into the robot, entering at its neck joint and exiting clean through the other side. The robot exploded. Was it supposed to explode? She should probably hold back if they did.

The two guys screamed and ran away.

"Huh?" She looked around, half expecting a zero pointer to show up out of nowhere, but there wasn't any. Instead there was just a bunch of wrecked robots, a one pointer, and, well, her. "Wait. Did they run away from me?"

Was she scary like this?

She didn't want to know. But she didn't want to have people run from her when she was doing hero work! The last thing she wanted was to end up on the list of heroes that look like villains! What if Izuku thought she was ugly like this?

Wait. No. That didn't matter. She needed to focus on the exam and try not to panic. She had already destroyed a lot of robots. She might have even caught up to Izuku at this point. Knowing him he was probably using this to test his arsenal.

"Guess I need to-"

The ground shook, cutting her off, from the other side of the buildings she saw a large metallic block emerge. And then she heard people scream. Some buildings collapsed.

Izuku was in danger.

She didn't know how she knew that. But she did. Her body acted on its own, guided both by her desires, and her heart. She leapt to the sky, flame spouting from her maw as she let out a roar towards the robot that was threatening her Izuku. Her claws scraped against the roof of the building as she used it to boost her speed. Hands, feet, it didn't matter, she used all of them to push herself forward, her wings pushing her harder.

A massive claw, far bigger than she thought herself capable of, slammed into the robot's head, tearing through its thick armor plating. Her claw stopped partway through getting stuck, and she used it as leverage to swing her body around. Her feet dug into its torso, tearing away at the armor plating there while she bit at its face, her massive jaws crushing the red lights on its face easily.

She pushed the head up, tearing at the neck joint.

Then she let loose her fire. All of it.

Flames shot out of the robot's armored carapace, bursting at the joints and weak points all along its body as the flames tried to find some way out. Eiko's claws sunk deep into the softening metal around its neck, while she continued to breath a thick, blue, flame out of her mouth. After a few seconds the robot stopped, its frame too melted or too damaged to continue operating.

She jumped down from her perch and landed on her hands first and looked for Izuku. It was easy to find him. One of the buildings that had fallen was frozen mid air, Izuku holding his hands up above him while a symbol glowed brightly. Six other people were currently trying to work their way out from Izuku's force field.

Eiko pushed the rubble to the side, swiping them away with her massive claws, tails and even her wings, making certain that no one else was harmed.

"Eiko?" Izuku looked up at her. "You uhh. You."

Wait. Izuku looked up at her. And why was she walking on her hands and feet? And why couldn't she talk? And why could she see her nose? It was large, red and scaly. And why couldn't she feel her bra? And why did she have claws? Well she normally had claws with her quirk. But these claws were real claws, almost like dragon's.

She caught a glimpse of herself in a reflective window that had been spared being shattered. A large red eye was glaring back at her, set in the face of a dragon. A mighty red dragon with thick, rock-like scales, and a low jaw that looked like it could tear through anything. She glanced back and confirmed that the rest of her body was also that of a dragon's. But it wasn't just the shape. She was larger now.

Much.

Much.

Larger.

Ryuku was massive in her dragon form. But Eiko felt that she could stand well over Ryuku now.

Eiko took a moment and breathed.

She deactivated her quirk and felt the world shrink around her.

Please don't let there be anything permanent. She had just enough dragon features to be cute. She didn't need to look more dragon-like normally. She was happy with how she looked now. She really was.

"Eiko." She heard Izuku call her again. "I umm. Oh!"

She opened her eyes and saw Izuku taking off his jacket and placing it around her bare shoulders. Oh. She must have destroyed her clothes. Again. She gripped the collar of Izuku's jacket and held it tight.

"Do I look ugly now?" She asked, afraid of any new changes to her body.

"Huh? What?" Izuku asked, pulling one leg out of his pants. Why was he stripping? Oh. Wait. she didn't have pants on. That would explain a lot. Especially why Izuku was blushing. "You're umm, you're still as beautiful as always. And sorry."

He offered her his pants and she started to put them on.

"Sorry for what?" She asked, keeping her back to him as she tried to fit her hips into his pants. It was a tight fit. Great. Izuku's hips were narrower than hers. And she could almost wear his pants. She wasn't sure how that made her feel. But. At least her hands looked normal. And she was back to her normal size.

"For seeing you naked," Izuku muttered, standing in the street with a few cuts and bruises and in nothing but a shirt and underpants. "And umm, calling you beautiful. Am I allowed to say that?"

Eiko zipped up the jacket and slipped her arms through. The jacket smelled like Izuku. She was going to steal this one and keep it next to his sweater. "I like it when you do."

"Great," Izuku looked at her, eyes traveling up and down as his face grew redder by the second. "I'm going to uhh. Go find some pants before. Before I. Umm. Yeah."

"Huh, but-" Oh. His thing was.

Oh.

His thing was using Hardening.

That made her kind of happy.

**AN: This is my crack. **


	7. Chapter 7

Eiko: Is it normal to want to vomit before a date?

Mina: Uhh, probably. Just don't vomit on him.

Helpful. So totally helpful.

Eiko let out a sigh and looked around the park, the same park where she found herself and Izuku meeting up a lot. It was by chance that they found each other here the first time, then more or less pulled towards each other by the second, and then after that it just became a default place to meet up. It was slightly closer to her home than his, but his school was closer to it, so it worked out.

It was a nice park, but was she supposed to feel sentimental about it being the first place she met Izuku? What about it being the place that they started their first date at? Maybe it would be later. If she and Izuku dated that long.

"Ahh," She squatted down, feeling her face flush at what she just thought. Sure, she liked Izuku a whole lot and she wanted to have a long healthy relationship with him, but she could barely think about going on a date with him without turning into a giant blushing mess. How on earth was she supposed to handle stuff like holding hands? Kissing? Marriage?

Sex?

"Oh man, when did I become such a pure hearted maiden?" She still laughed at fart jokes, dammit! She was totally down to wrestle in the mud and go on a hike or even do super awesome sports! She was not a girly girl.

Her phone started to ring.

She let out a small, high pitched scream that so did not help with her current mental struggles. Even if she always screamed like that it wasn't what she needed right now. She juggled her phone, nearly dropping it once before swiping it out of the air and answering it. "Hello?"

"What the hell girl?" Ryuku's voice came through the phone loud and clear. She sounded excited. And loud. Really really loud. "You went full fucking dragon!~ I'm screaming right now!" Ryuku let out a high pitched girly scream, the sound of her feet hitting something carried over the phone. "And you can breath fire! And you're so gorgeous! Positively radiant! You have such pretty red scales!"

"Umm, thank you?" Eiko let herself relax and stood to her full height. "But, how did you know about that? I thought U.A. didn't release the footage."

"Not to the public, but it's available for established pros in the internship program. Normally it's only requested after the sports festival to see how a student has grown, but because I already know I'm going to be requesting you, they gave it to me no questions asked." Ryuku sounded way too excited about all of this. Which was fair, Eiko was just as excited about the prospect of going full dragon. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner? This opens up so many possibilities!"

Eiko scratched the back of her head and glanced around for Izuku. She showed up too early again. "That was actually the first time I went full dragon."

"Really? Well you certainly don't do anything halfway do you? Have you tried since?"

"Not really, I haven't really had the chance too." And part of her was still afraid of a lot of things. What if she couldn't turn back? What if she destroyed something? What if she hurt someone? There was just so much stopping her from wanting to go and try it. She already had a strong quirk with her hardening, wings, claws, tail, and super strength, it would be okay if she didn't turn into a dragon. "Besides, when I transformed, my clothes got destroyed."

"Oh! Yeah, that's a bit of a problem. Boy did that make puberty weird." Ryuku gave an awkward laugh. "Right, well, come over to my agency like right now, we can start training your transformation, and designing you a costume that will look good and stretch like mine does. I'll actually get the design in on this right away I-"

"I can't today!" Eiko almost screamed into the phone.

"Aww, why?" Ryuku sounded so disappointed. Like unbearably so, almost like she was the younger one.

"I'm going on a date with Izuku."

"Mage boy? Oh come on Eiko, you can date your boyfriend whenever you want."

"It's our first date though."

"Wait," the surprise in Ryuku's voice was palpable. She was going to say what Eiko thought she was going to say, wasn't she? "Your first date? But you and Izuku, I could have sworn. You two really." Ryuku took a breath and calmed herself. "Alright, you're off the hook this time, but you're coming over tomorrow for design and measurements, I'll talk to the school about the costs, and,"

Eiko did not like the sound of that and. "And?"

"And, I'm taking you camping during spring break. We're going to the mountains for some training and getting some good dragon time in."

"Is that allowed?"

"Ehh, maybe. Anyways, I got people to call now, enjoy your first date cutie!"

The phone went silent. Did. Did Ryuku just call her cutie?

"Was that Ryuku?" Izuku said from less than a foot away from her.

She let out another girly scream and tossed her phone up into the air. Was the world trying to give her a panic attack? She managed to snag her phone and swiftly put it back into her pocket before turning to Izuku. "Hi. Umm, yeah, it was, how long did you, umm, listen to that?"

"Hi." Izuku looked adorable. His hair was messy like it always was, but it was nice messy. Did he find out that she liked his hair messy? Mina had to have told him. He also looked cute in his fluffy looking pea coat, and scarf, perfect for a winter time date. He just looked so cute, nerdy, and she wanted to kiss him. Wait! No! Bad Eiko! That was too soon! "And umm, about when you said that you couldn't because it was our first date. If this is a bad time we can-"

"No!" She shook both of her hands in front of her. Her face was burning. "Ryuku can wait, today is our first date. We're going to take it."

"Oh, good." Izuku gave her the cutest smile a dork like him could ever manage, his entire face lighting up and his long pointed ears twitched. "That makes me really happy to hear actually."

"Yeah, umm, me too." She muttered, glancing down at his hands. She wanted to hold them. Should she just grab them? Was that allowed? Was he okay with it? Which hand should she grab? Left? That was the hand he did all of his quirk stuff with, maybe right then? "So, what did you have in mind first?"

"Well, this park actually has an ice rink in it, so I was thinking we could go there for a while, and then, we could go share a hot pot, and then either go for Karaoke, or to the arcade, or to a movie if you want." Izuku scratched the back of his head and gave a small shrug. "I wasn't sure which you would prefer more."

"Umm, well, why don't we wait and see what we feel like after we eat?" she smiled, then frowned and looked at her feet. "And I haven't really gone ice skating in a long time. So I might not really know how."

Who knew how her sudden bout of tallness would mess with her ability to skate?

"Don't worry," Izuku extended his hand out towards her. His left hand. "I'll help you relearn if you want."

She bit her lip and smiled, taking his hand. It was rough, warm, and kind. "'Kay."

They started walking. The cold winter air passing between them seemed a bit warmer as their hands kept each other close. Just holding Izuku's hand was amazing in its own way. She felt so confident, sure, and just, just, just, so happy about it all, she must have the biggest goofiest smile on her face right now. Hopefully Izuku saw that it was because of him. She looked towards him.

A mistake. And a blessing.

Izuku's smile was just as wide as her own, and his eyes were so locked into her, she wondered how exactly they hadn't crashed into anyone.

"What?" She muttered, looking away out of sheer, it wasn't embarrassment, but, close, just, it was just too much for her. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"I'm just so happy I get to go on a date with you is all."

Great, now her heart was fluttering.

She couldn't even speak; she was so happy. Instead she buried her face in her scarf and squeezed Izuku's hand ever so slightly harder. Hopefully he would get the hint and continue to say stuff like that. Or not. Her heart might not be able to take it!

"Oh, by the way, I think I found out what the symbols on our chests do." Izuku said bluntly as they made their way towards the ice rink. The pathways weren't crowded, and he was taking a long meandering path through the park instead of a direct route. It was like he was just enjoying holding her hand. Not that Eiko minded. A walk was just as nice.

"You did?" She asked, looking up for a moment to see Izuku still smiling but looking straight ahead. He pulled out a notebook with one hand - of course he would have at least one on him - and flipped through the pages. "You see, most of them have symbols I draw for defense somewhere inside of them, there's also some for fire woven into yours."

"So, what does that all mean?" Eiko asked tilting her head to get a decent look at the symbols, Izuku had a lot of good notes on his quirk. It always amazed her just how much he had to do to learn about his quirk, and how driven he was about it. No wonder he dominated the practical portion with a single spell.

"Well, long story short, I kind of formed a bond with you. I must have accidentally drawn an altered symbol and tagged you with it. But, uhh, basically, it's kind of like a bond, we're connected, and we protect each other. Sorry it took me so long to figure out."

"It's fine," She squeezed his hand and smiled. "I actually like that. I like it a lot, Izuku. Thanks."

"Sure, I'm uhh, I'm happy with it too. And I'll let you know if I find anything else out." He muttered and flipped through the pages of his notebook.

"Wait." Eiko scooted closer, their shoulders touching as they held hands. She could totally lean on his shoulder. Maybe later. But she saw something interesting. "Can you go back a couple pages."

"Uhh," Izuku's face went red, and he nodded his thumb flipping through the pages faster than she could with both hands. "Here?"

Eiko tilted her head and looked at the drawings. They were of her. Of her head, the detail was amazing, even getting the shape of her scales right on her cheek, and even the slight slit her eyes had developed. Most of them were of her various expressions, one of her sneering at something, a small detail of flame coming up, then of her pouting, and several of her smiling.

"I umm, I like your smile a lot." Izuku admitted, turning the page to show off more sketches of her, more smiling now, and there was even one from where they first met, before she had changed, it was of the moment that she came to save Izuku months ago from that jerk. She looked like a badass. "And I umm, just wanted to draw you."

"Good." Eiko muttered. "I'm glad you like my smile. Because." She bit her lip for a moment and looked up at him. "Because you make me smile a lot."

Seeing him smile in response was worth the embarrassment.

**AN: I am not responsible for cavities. **


	8. Chapter 8

Having to physically look up to meet someone eye to eye was something that Eiko hadn't done in a while. Sure, she had seen taller people than her out and about, and there were even a few at the entrance exam, but she hadn't actually spoken to any of them. Partially because she was often stuck in her own little world and trying not to get in the way of people.

So naturally, when she was forced to talk to someone that was actually really, really, tall compared to her regular-tall tall, she more or less just opened her mouth and said, "Wow, you're tall."

It helped that Izuku was nearby and nodded in agreement.

"Uhh," the tall man blinked and looked towards Ryuku. He wasn't just tall, he was also large, looking more like an upscaled human in almost every sense of the word. His long pink hair was pulled back into a thick ponytail that nearly met his shoulders, and his yellow eyes seemed to move about and adjust themselves like a set of measuring equipment when he looked around. "Ryuku, babe, is this the one?"

"Yep that's her!" Ryuku placed one hand on her hip and gave both of them a thumbs up. "Eiko, this is Otto Hatsume, the guy I told you about, he'll be the one making your costume. He made mine, and some of the gear I used. He's also my boyfriend."

"Oh." Eiko felt like she was blinking each eye separately. She looked between her employer and apparently future hero trainer and then towards her apparent costume designer, from what she knew about U.A. it was rare for designers to meet with their clients unless strictly necessary. That, and she had no idea that Ryuku had a boyfriend. And she really didn't think it would be someone like Otto! "Nice to meet you, I'm Eiko."

"Right on, little firebrand. I'm Otto, wait, Ryuku already said that huh? Well anyways, I don't normally make costumes, I'm actually in the support and bike making business, but if you need something stretchy like Ryuku does I'm your guy. Mine and my sister's tech are the best at this stuff." Otto placed a large thick thumb on his chest and gave a large toothy smile that made Eiko wonder if she saw all 32 of his teeth.

"Oh, that's right." Ryuku placed a fist in her open palm and smiled. "Eiko and Izuku are going to U.A. this year, so they'll be classmates with Mei."

"Really?" Otto snorted, "Good luck." He blinked and shook his head. "I mean, uhh, that's great, if you need any gear or changes to your costume, you should look for my little sister Mei-mei, she looks just like me. Only you know, a girl."

That was an image Eiko didn't really need.

"Okay, well, I'll be sure to do that if I get in." Eiko let her shoulders slump and she gave an awkward laugh. She gestured towards Izuku and gave a half shrug. "We haven't gotten our acceptance letters yet so-"

"Girl, Eiko." Ryuku let out a sigh and rolled her eyes, placing her hand on Eiko's shoulder. "You turned into a dragon, ripped apart a zero pointer and then turned it to slag with a fire blast all while you and your boyfriend saved like six other students from a building. Trust me, you're both in." Ryuku waved her hand and let out a sigh. "Like, officially, I got the confirmation for you and your boyfriend like two days ago."

"Neat." Izuku said with a peppy tone, a smile spreading on his face.

"Oh. Umm, okay, I guess I'll be seeing Mei at U.A then." Eiko shrugged and then turned towards Izuku. Hopefully they had the same classes. Wait. What if they both moved into the dorms? The same dorms. Not the same dorm room, but like, close enough that if she wanted to she could just sneak into his dorm at night and cuddle him.

Wait. They could teleport to each other. If she really wanted that, she could just have Izuku teleport her at night or something. And now she was thinking about kissing him! They hadn't even kissed yet! She had barely gotten used to holding his hand, and it wasn't like they had gone on more than one date. But she really wanted to kiss him and-

"Alright, Eiko, before you start breathing fire while looking at your boyfriend, Otto needs to measure you." Ryuku gave a light shove towards the dressing room. "And if you have a design for your costume now would be a good time to tell him."

"Oh!" Eiko clapped her hands and grabbed Izuku's arm. "Actually, Izuku helped me design it, he even has some sketches in his notebook."

"Woah, designing each other's costumes, that's commitment right there." Otto gave Izuku a playful shove. "Alright, green bean, let me see 'em."

"And you." Ryuku pushed Eiko on the back. "Go strip and put on some temp clothes unless you want to be an exhibitionist."

"Temp clothes?" Eiko eeped when she felt Ryuku push her towards the changing room again.

"You'll know 'em when you see 'em," Ryuku shouted and gave her a wink. Eiko headed towards the changing room and took a glance back towards Izuku, Ryuku, and Otto. Izuku looked ready to run with all the attention he was getting and Otto kept poking his notebook, looking at the designs they had spent hours going over. Did that count as a date? She felt like it should.

Just as she was about to enter the dressing room she heard, "So you two really weren't going out until now? Because honestly, I thought you two were."

Why did everyone automatically think she was dating Izuku? Were they that obvious? Well they were dating now and apparently had been crushing on each other for a while so maybe people just thought that they were just an awkward-ass couple or something. Which they were. She kind of wanted to be less awkward around Izuku, but it was hard.

Eiko found the temp clothes quickly enough. A large white shirt long enough to use as a dress, or, it would have been, months ago, but between her extra height, and extra extra boobs, the shirt now barely covered her butt. Which, because of her tail meant that her butt was now on display, and not even just a cute peek, but like, she moved her tail the slightest bit and boom, ass for days.

"Man, I really am just a walking ecchi scene now aren't I?" she half mumbled and grabbed the black fabric that had been set out with the shirt and started to wrap it around her hips. It wasn't really made to be a skirt, but it would serve as something to come off once she turned into a dragon.

Was she really going to go through with this? Well she wanted to, but could she? She didn't even know what happened the first time she turned into a dragon, just that Izuku was in danger and she needed to protect him. But how was she supposed to do that when she wasn't in danger? Well she didn't know how she sprouted wings either, so maybe it would just happen when she wanted it too.

And hopefully the reverse was true.

As cool as turning into a dragon was, she didn't want to stay as a dragon forever.

Especially because that would make doing things with Izuku hard. Like, how was she supposed to kiss him as a dragon? Did dragons have lips? Would Izuku be into her if she was a dragon? Would she start to find lizards attractive? She already liked gold and other shiny things. Sure she could probably still cuddle with Izuku, but she'd have to be the mega spoon or something. She wanted to be the little spoon!

Eiko slapped her cheeks and looked at herself in the mirror. The shirt hung over her stomach and waist due to her breasts forcing it outward. Would Izuku's shirt feel this baggy on her? His sweater was a bit tighter, but that was by design, so if he had a T-shirt that she could steal how would she look in it? Well, now she had a new quest. Steal one of her boyfriend's shirts. Shouldn't be too hard.

"Hmm," she blinked and looked at herself in the mirror again. It really didn't matter how she looked right now, but she had seen this challenge online. It was the T-shirt challenge or something like that. It was supposed to show off someone's hidden power. How did it go again? She just had to grab onto the back of the shirt and pull it tight right?

The shirt pulled against her chest, then her stomach and hips, becoming far more form-fitting than anything she owned, showing off her large chest, slender waist, and wide hips. Right, as if she didn't need another reminder that she was curvy as all hell. She let go of the shirt and sighed. Maybe after she stole one of Izuku's shirts she should try that on him.

Would he like that? He'd already seen her in model clothes though.

She should ask Mina.

Wait. Bad idea.

"Eiko!" Ryuku's voice came in from the doorway. "You alright in there girl?"

"Oh," she muttered too softly to actually be heard. "I'm. I'm fine. Just lost in thought."

Ryuku walked into the room, her confidence, poise, and grace evident in the way she carried herself and in that half-smile she offered Eiko. A moment of silence passed between them while Ryuku looked at her. Not looking her up and down, like she did before a photoshoot, but just looking at her. "Alright, what's bothering you?"

"I." Eiko bit her lip and pushed away all of her thoughts about Izuku, Mina, and all the other distractions to the side. "I'm just kind of worried."

"About looking like a dork?" Ryuku gave a small laugh. "Look, I get it. When I first turned into a dragon I destroyed my family's home. For a long time I hated my quirk, well, hated wasn't the right word for it. More scared of it."

"Really?" Eiko asked wide-eyed. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Because it's written all over your face, whenever we talked about you turning into a dragon you had this look of 'Ahh'." Ryuku spread her fingers like fireworks for a moment like they were the ones screaming. "And not your normal awkward 'Ahh'." Ryuku gestured towards her entire person. Thanks? She guessed. "Because that 'Ahh' just kind of sells you as someone with a beautiful soul."

"Oh, umm, thank you," Eiko muttered, looking back at the mirror. She really didn't see what Ryuku was talking about. Like, she was awkward, but that was it, she was just awkward, she didn't see the beautiful soul at all. "How did you get over your fear?"

"Something you already experienced." Ryuku grabbed onto Eiko's hand and held it up for a moment, her fingers gracing the speckling of scales that covered part of her arm. It kind of tickled a bit. Her yellow eyes flashed and her smile was filled with sharp teeth. "I saved someone. My friends. We were just hanging out at the mall and a villain attacked, the fight caused the building to collapse. Not knowing what else to do I turned into a dragon and managed to protect my friends. Since then, I've loved my quirk."

"And I helped save those other students at the exam. Even though all I did was destroy a robot." She smiled for half a second. "And destroyed like three buildings on the way to do it."

"And you already saved your boyfriend. Don't forget that." Ryuku held her hand tighter now entwining their fingers. "You have an amazing quirk Eiko, it's a lot stronger than mine, I know that sounds scary, but it's the truth. So we're going to have to train a lot for you to be able to control all of that. And the first step is learning to transform."

"I guess it was pretty lucky you saw me during that car crash." Eiko laughed and smiled.

Ryuku shrugged. "Ehh, I'm sure I would have found you eventually, now then, come on, let's head out there and show off your smoking hot dragon bod alright?"

"Right."

Eiko stood in the empty lot behind Ryuku's agency, it was blocked from most of the public by the building itself and its neighbors. In short, it was only slightly in the open, but at least she wouldn't end up destroying the shooting room in the agency.

"Alright girl!" Ryuku shouted from where her, Otto, and Izuku were standing. "Show us what you got."

That was easy for her to say. She could turn into a dragon like it was nothing. Eiko didn't even know how. Alright, first step, she should try to activate her quirk. And she was so wearing the wrong shirt for this. But whatever. She covered her chest and activated her quirk.

Her wings burst out from the shirt with a tear, the front still managing to stay on, though it now hung loosely about her due to the destroyed back.

"Oh, woah," Otto clapped. "That's some wingspan!"

"You haven't seen anything yet," Izuku commented. He was speaking to Otto but he was looking right at her, a smile on his face. "Eiko's even more amazing."

Oh great, now she was happily embarrassed, her favorite kind of embarrassment, but still an embarrassment. Alright, now all she needed to do was to finish turning into a dragon. She could do this. She just needed to remember how she felt and -

"You can do it Eiko!" Izuku cheered for her.

Great! That was just great and - she opened her eyes and found herself now extra-large. The once large lot she had been standing in now seemed small. And her eyes were sharper. Sharp enough to see Izuku's smile. He wasn't afraid of her. He was looking at her the same way that he always looked at her.

And that made her really happy.

"Woah! That's going to stretch the material a bit, but I think I'll be able to make it work!" Otto smiled at her. His eyes shifted about as he took notes on her design, recording so many measurements it made her head spin just looking at the paper. Maybe that was his quirk?

"Oh man," Ryuku moved forward and touched Eiko on her large scaly forearm. "I can't wait to go flying with you Eiko. I think you're going to love it."

"Your scales are really cute!" Izuku blurted out randomly.

Great. Could she blush like this?

**AN: More ultra fluff! **


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe it!" Mina shouted, grabbing onto both of Eiko's hands while jumping up and down. A pout, glare, smile, and a million other emotions mixed on the girl's pink face into a weird concoction that made Eiko not entirely sure if her friend was happy, sad, or mad. Really with Mina she could probably be experiencing all three at once. Plus a few extra.

"It'll only be for a week." Eiko half muttered, well aware that her friend was making quite a scene at the bus stop. "I'll be back before we start class at U.A."

"Guh," Mina threw her head back and let go over her hands. "That's so not the point! How am I supposed to scratch my romance itch knowing you and Izuku aren't being adorkable somewhere in the world."

"Adorkable?" Izuku asked, standing just to the side of Eiko, a confused look on his cute, adorable freckled face. What the hell was she doing?! She didn't want to go away from him for a whole week! There was no way that that could last! She had finally managed to work up the courage to kiss him on the cheek a few days ago!

"Adorable and Dorky but in one word." Mina's face fell flat. Then exploded into an exasperated whine. "Look! I need it okay, you two sustain me! If I don't know that you two are being cute at least once a day I might go insane!"

"Oh, hush up pinky, you'll live." Ryuku's playful voice cut through the airport with all the command expected from a top ten hero. Eiko's self proclaimed mentor was wearing a casual outfit that still looked like it belonged on the runway, blue jeans, brown boots, white top, and a long dark green jacket. "Besides, I can't exactly teach Eiko how to fly in Tokyo."

"And they're only about five hours away." Izuku commented. "You're just going to a valley in the Alps right?"

"Yeah, the bus ride is five hours followed by a six hour hike." Ryuku gave her a slight wink. "Less, if we fly."

"But why do you have to go so far away? There's mountains in Tokyo." Mina gave a huff, pouted, and crossed her arms. Even though Eiko had told Mina about why Ryuku was taking her on a dragon only camping trip, it was still funny to see her friend pout about it. The simple truth that they were going to use this week to uhh, be dragons. "Guh, what am I going to do while you're gone?"

"Find your own boyfriend?" Ryuku laughed and pulled on Eiko's arm. "Come on girl, our bus is here."

"Huh? Oh, okay." She turned towards Izuku and Mina and bowed slightly. "I'll uhh, I'll see you guys later."

She turned, and bit her lip, she was half hoping that Izuku would run up to her and hug her or something, or maybe even a kiss on her cheek. Or what if he even gave her a real kiss. Here? In front of everyone? She might die if he did that! Their first kiss would be at the bus stop! There needed to be something more romantic than that right? Not that she would say no if he really wanted it, and-

A hand fell on her shoulder, turning her around just enough for Izuku to deliver a small peck on the cheek. His arms wrapped around her, keeping hers pinned to her side for the short duration of the hug. It was nice, caring, made her feel all warm and giddy all over. He pulled from the hug and grabbed her free hand with both of his, a wide smile on his face. "I'll miss you. Good luck."

"I'll miss you too," she whispered back, barely able to speak with her much her cheeks burned and how big her smile was. She gave a small bow once again and spun eagerily catching up to Ryuku. With something like that she could totally last a week in the mountains! "Later!"

"Later." She managed to sneak another glance at Izuku as she ran forward.

"Hey," she heard Mina call out, her pink friend running over to Izuku. "Do you have any cute single friends?"

"Uhh," it sounded like Izuku actually considered that question. "Besides you? We are friends right?"

"What? Guh! Why? No! I meant for me to date! Seriously! No wonder Eiko likes you!" Apparently Mina turned purple when she blushed. And Izuku just looked clueless as Mina grabbed his collar. "And yes we're friends! Now come help me find a boyfriend!"

"What? How am I supposed to do that? I don't even know how I got a girlfriend."

Eiko wished she could have seen more, but she was already on the bus.

"Relax," Ryuku patted her arm, smiling as they sat side by side with each other. "You're going to enjoy this, a little training camp is going to do wonders for your inner dragon."

"Oh, I'm not worried." Eiko laughed, and watched as the city began to move past them. "I used to like camping when I was a kid. And I am looking forward to this." She glanced towards her bag and made sure that everything was there. "I'm just worried about someone finding me before I transform and thinking I'm a nudist."

Ryuku gave a sharp laugh. "That's why we brought the tied bikinis. I'll show you how to tie them so when you transform they fall off. And you'll just have to learn to put them back on quick. Or dive into the tent."

"What will you do?" Eiko asked, making a mental checklist of everything she needed to bring. Bikinis, tent, sleeping bag, some food, basic camping equipment, some spare clothes, hiking boots, extra warm socks, the scarf Izuku gave her, her phone, and a solar charger. That was probably everything she'd need.

"Ehh," Ryuku shrugged a lazy smile on her face. "I'm not going to spoil the fun."

"You're not going to walk around naked are you?"

The sharp toothed grin that Ryuku gave her only made Eiko more suspicious. "Let's just say, your chastity isn't why I didn't let you take Lover Boy on this trip."

"Oh. Okay."

Ryuku shoved her shoulder again and shifted into a more casual position in her seat. "Relax, this'll be fun, besides, we're going to be spending most of our time as dragons anyways."

XXXX

Eiko wanted to let out a cry of cheer and delight as she jumped off of the waterfall near their campsite. Instead, what came out was a thunderous roar, her large leathery wings catching the wind and allowing her to drift over the lakeside campsite she was sharing with Ryuku. Almost five days of work had gone into this. And now it was time to show off those results.

She leaned to the side getting a view of the forest flow beneath her and the few animals that had gotten used to the giant flying dragon occasionally crashing. One such site had taken out more than a few of the tall then trees that dominated the mountain side. Once she was facing the waterfall once more Eiko flapped her wings pushing her body forward, adding to her momentum and holding her body up just a bit higher.

The trees beneath her groaned at the gust of wind, the animals now running for their lives, as she darted forward. She crossed the lake, circling it twice and allowing the tip of her wing to touch the water before she pulled up in front of the waterfall, rogue droplets speckling her face as she pushed herself high and higher. Her back muscles screamed as she powered herself upwards, every wingbeat causing the waterfall to slap against the back of the cliff.

Faster!

Higher!

She burst through the top of the waterfall continuing her ascent before turning into a sharp bank taking in the setting sun as it died the skies a shades of purple and orange. She would love to see this with Izuku. Maybe they should go to the beach someday and watch the stars for a while. She let out a puff of flame and continued her long steady bank, looking around for Ryuku.

Her trainer found her.

Ryuku slammed into Eiko's tail, a large meaty smack with the hero's clawed forearm did little damage but was more than enough to disrupt Eiko's flying. She stumbled in the air, trying to get the wind under her wings again, and had to dive to catch it. She scanned the air again, spotting Ryuku just as she flew behind the rock face.

Fire filled Eiko's vision for a moment as she let out an annoyed huff. This time, she was going to catch Ryuku. Ever since she first took off, Ryuku had made a habit of challenging her to a game of tag. And Eiko was always it. Compared to her teacher, Eiko's dragon form was more like that of a fantasy dragon. She was also larger, which made her less maneuverable than Ryuku, but she was stronger. A lot stronger. And maybe. If she pushed herself hard enough faster.

Eiko flew towards the rock face, skimming along its surface and using her powerful arms to push herself faster along with her wings. She took to the sky, looking around for that light grey blob that blended so well with the rocks. And the sun wasn't helping much either. Then she spotted her, flying down a rubble filled slope of the mountain that was sparsely populated with trees.

Eiko saw her chance and dove after Ryuku. She tucked in her wings and legs, making her body streamlined. A giant, red, fire breathing bullet. Just as she was about to hit the rubble, she opened her wings to catch the wind and only destroyed a single tree along the way.

Ryuku looked back, her yellow eyes narrowing for a moment before she started to flap her wings, her speed increasing. This was their last night here. This was her last chance to catch Ryuku! And she was going to take that chance!

Every beat of her wings pushed her faster after Ryuku. The extra speed was needed as Ryuku took sharp turns that forced Eiko to crash into the rock and push off to keep up her momentum. She could all but hear Ryuku laugh as she made another sharp turn. Then another, and before long they were flying back up the mountain again.

But she was gaining.

Eiko was gaining.

She was there!

Then she saw Izuku.

Izuku appeared out of nowhere, thousands of meters up in the air, like he had just walked out of a door or something, he was wearing a sweater and a thick nylon vest that made him look extra cute. And extra falling.

Falling was not cute.

A frustrated roar, yelp, and eep came out of her mouth as she dove to try and catch her now falling boyfriend. Why was he here? How did he get here? Did he teleport to her? Why? He knew that she was going to practice flying! And dammit! She didn't want her boyfriend to turn into paste.

She flapped her wings and dove towards him, watching as he calmly started drawing symbols in the air. Symbol after symbol appeared before him, stacking on top of each other before merging into one new symbol. Then. Izuku stopped falling. And Eiko dove right past him. She pulled up her wings straining to stop herself from crashing with the ground and she ended up coming to a sliding stop right into the lake.

As happy as she was that Izuku had shown up, she would have liked advanced notice! Did she do this? Did he do this? Why now? Because it was the last night out here and she wanted to look at the stars with him?

When she finally got back to the shore she glared up to see Izuku oh so calmly flying down to the ground. A bit of wind was coming out of his hand and his entire body seemed to be weightless. Of course he would find some way to fly. There goes her plan of having him ride her. Wait, that was lewd.

Could dragons blush? She was blushing now.

She wanted to yell at him, but instead all that came out was annoyed growls and roars from her dragon mouth.

"Uhh. Hi." Izuku said landing. "Sorry about the lake. Do you have a towel? I can go get you a towel." He looked around the campsite. "This is your campsite right?"

Ryuku landed on the other side of the campsite, looking as confused as a dragon could get.

Right, if she wanted to yell at Izuku she'd need to turn back into a human.

"What the hell!" She barked at him as her feet sunk into the damp, rough soil of the black shore while marching forward. "Since when could you fly? Why did you suddenly appear? Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? I thought oh no, I'm going to see my boyfriend die and there's nothing I can do! Why didn't you-"

"Umm. Eiko." Izuku's face was bright red and he was pointing at her. More specifically her chest. "You're umm."

Her naked exposed chest.

"Don't be a pervert when I'm yelling at you!" She huffed stomping towards her tent to find her towel and some actual clothing. "Besides, you've seen this before."

"I know. I'm sorry! I could just feel that you wanted me here, and I figured because it was the last night it would be okay, and I even brought my own-" he paused and started to look around himself. "Okay, so apparently bags don't come with me when I teleport so that's fun. But I didn't know you were flying, and I'm really sorry."

"Stop following me, I'm naked."

"But I umm-"

"Girl, that's not a good way for you to tell your boyfriend not to follow you."

"Not helping!"

**AN: More. Need More.**

**Anyways, warning, I'm going to be like on a vacation while I play through Persona 5 R**


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you still mad at me?" Izuku approached her softly, she turned to look at him, he had two mugs of steaming hot chocolate in his hands and a blanket casually thrown over his shoulder.

She turned back and looked up at the stars, the large flat rock she had designated as her seat looking over the now tranquil lake she had found herself in earlier in her desperation to save Izuku. Since he showed up, there was a bit of yelling, a lot of embarrassment, and a bit of huffing on her part. But, right now, seeing his smile against the star filled night and the smell of the hot chocolate he was bringing her, she couldn't be mad.

"Not really," she kicked her legs against the rock face, the gentle waves of the lake lapping up against it. She turned to him and smiled. "But, you can make it up to me with some hot chocolate and cuddling."

"Good thing I came prepared then." Izuku's natural sweetness came off as quite smooth as he sat down beside her, offering her a warm mug, a few little marshmallows bounced in the hot chocolate. He took the blanket and effortlessly wrapped it around her shoulder, and sat down as close as he could to her, sharing in its warmth.

She let out a long content sigh and took a sip of her hot chocolate before she leaned on him ever so slightly. Well, she got her wish. She was able to see the stars with Izuku, and just experience all of this with him. Maybe they should go camping like this some time. Just the two of them. "The stars are really pretty out here huh?"

"Yeah," Izuku nodded. A few seconds paused, he stirred a bit, fingers twitching on his cup. "But, not as beautiful as you are."

She could see it coming from a mile away, but even so Izuku's blunt complement had her blushing up a storm, her cheeks felt warmer than her hot chocolate with a gout of flame escaping her mouth and lighting up the night for a brief second. "Thanks. I'm actually really happy that you came out here, you know. Just. Can you please text me or something before you teleport? Especially when I'm supposed to be flying."

"You get service up here?"

"Well, no."

"Hmm, I wonder if our bond could let us communicate with each other. There might be a symbol for that. But I haven't the faintest idea where to start." Izuku muttered, his pointer and index finger lighting up for a moment, then vanished. "I'll worry about that later. How's your flying going? It looked like you got a hand on things."

"Good, I was just about to finally catch Ryuku when a certain green haired boyfriend of mine teleported." She glanced up at him, giving him a wry look and wiggling against him. "I can also fly with just my wings too, I can also change better now too. And-" she pointed towards a part of the mountain where the rocks looked melted. Which was because they had been a while ago. "I figured out how powerful my fire breath is."

Izuku glanced at the mountain, then back to her and squeezed her just the slightest bit tighter. "Woah, I knew you were amazing."

He didn't even care that all this was possible because of his quirk. As far as he was concerned, everything that she did was because of her. And that put a smile on Eiko's face. She really did have an amazing boyfriend. If a bit weird.

"You're amazing too you know. How long have you been able to fly?" Eiko asked, looking back up towards the sky and basking in the shared warmth she had with Izuku in that moment.

"I learned it recently. I managed to get Nejire to help me so I kind of fly the same way she does. Or at least the propulsion and lift were inspired by her. You see, I actually use a bunch of symbols combined to do it, first I have one that makes me weigh a lot less, then I apply a wind barrier, and then I have a stream of force I can control with my hand to help me move. It's a bit weird but it works, I just realized I'm rambling again."

"It's fine," she sighed and nuzzled up against him a bit more. "I think it's cute."

"Oh. Umm, okay then. I umm. I think that what you're doing right now is cute."

"What?" she glanced up at him and took another sip of her hot chocolate. "Cuddling with you?"

"Yeah. I mean. I like it." He tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her ever so slightly closer. That assertive act, jostled Eiko, putting her in a very peculiar mood. She wanted to kiss Izuku. And there wasn't any place better than for a first real kiss. A kiss far away from everyone, the night sky, the shining stars and the peaceful lake. "I really like cuddling with you. And umm, I want to do it more."

She found herself moving forward, and just that slightest, but oh so important bit upwards, her lips tingling in anticipation of what was to come. A twitch brought her lips to a smile. "That's good. I like it too. But. I think." She was so close, Izuku was leaning in too, that slow, steady, awkward progress of their relationship was finally reaching a milestone. "That I might like this more."

Contact.

Izuku's lips were warm against hers, pressing into her just the slightest bit and then backing away before pressing forward again. Her spine tingled and she felt her tail slap against the cold stone behind her as she felt that small tender kiss. They backed away, a warmth filling all of her as she smiled at that.

"You're right." Izuku muttered, holding her tighter and kissing her forehead softly. "I enjoyed that more too."

She laughed and buried her head into shoulder. She brought her tail back under the blanket and wrapped it around Izuku's waist holding him tight. Words couldn't describe how happy she was right now, there was nothing in this world that could ruin this moment.

Well.

Almost nothing.

"Hey, lovebirds! I'm going to bed! You two gotta share a tent. But remember!" Ryuku shouted from the campsite, her arms spread wide. "It's real quiet out here."

"And she snores." Eiko muttered under her blush and took another sip of their hot chocolate.

"I umm, can sleep outside if you want." Izuku let his arm drop as he turned to look at their campsite. "It's not that cold out here."

"You don't have a sleeping bag. And it does get really cold up here Izuku, it snowed two days ago and I don't want you getting sick." She felt her cheeks burn as she remembered the fact that she had one of Izuku's sweaters buried inside of her sleeping bag. She glanced at his current outfit. He'd probably need all of that to make it down the hill. But she needed to hide the sweater.

Besides. She was going to end up cuddling with the real deal.

That was okay.

"Besides." She let out a soft bout of flame. "I umm, kind of like the idea of umm, sleeping with you." Wait. That sounded a lot lewder than she thought it did. A lot lewder. Mega levels of lewd. Not that she was against the idea of actually having sex with Izuku. But it was too soon. And doing it while camping wasn't exactly how she thought her first time would go. Well she didn't know how she thought her first time would go. "I mean, like cuddling."

"Oh, umm, sure. I umm, I think that'll be nice. But only if you're sure. And I um. Yeah." Even in the middle of the night she could see his blush. Her own was probably just as visible.

They stood, their drink finished and an eagerness to cuddle to sleep filled Eiko and hopefully it filled Izuku as well.

"Umm," She sucked on her bottom lip and grabbed his hand. "Just umm, just let me change into my pjs first alright?"

"Umm, okay."

Eiko led him by the hand back to the campsite, taking care to wash out their mugs in the creek before she dove into her tent. It was narrow, and built for a single tall person. There was no way for two people to fit in there unless they were cuddling.

She stripped in a frenzy, embracing the cold air for a few moments before she slipped on the short pair of sleeping shorts she brought, and tossed her bra into the corner. She grabbed her lone zip up hoodie and covered herself. Her long bare legs were exposed, and underneath her hoodie she was naked, her breasts bounced slightly when she moved, but there was no way that she could sleep with the bras she brought on.

Hopefully Izuku wouldn't mind.

Well she knew he wouldn't. Whenever she ended up topless in front of him - something that happened way too often - he'd always end up looking at her chest first. Well, it was a good thing that he liked boobs. She had plenty to share.

No! Bad Eiko! They were just going to sleep. That was all.

Probably.

Eiko bit her lip and wondered if she looked alright, she hadn't used a mirror in a while and her only baths had been using the lake. She probably smelled. She put on an extra helping of deodorant before crawling out of the tent. She saw Izuku standing with his back to the entrance.

"You can come in." She half muttered, and met his eyes. "And you should probably take your jacket off first."

"Okay."

She scrambled into the tent, and prepared for Izuku to enter, making certain that her bag was stuffed in the corner and, and, and. His sweater! She forgot to put his sweater away! She snagged it and quickly pushed under her bag hoping that Izuku wouldn't notice it. But there wasn't much light in here, just a lantern near the entrance so she should be fine.

She bit her lip and watched as Izuku came in, his jacket folded under his arms.

"Do you, umm, want to get in first?" Izuku gestured towards her sleeping bag and pressed his jacket into one of the corners. She watched his eyes fly towards her exposed legs and the blush on his cheek made her ever so slightly happy. As amazing as being a model was, - and as weird as that was to think - knowing that Izuku was attracted to her just meant so much more.

"You can," She said a bit too fast. "I umm. I want to be slightly on top of you. If umm that's okay."

"Oh." Izuku muttered, eyes going to her legs once more then towards her chest, then her face, then he blushed even more and got into her sleeping bag ever so slowly. Seeing him in there made her aware of just how little space there was going to be. And Eiko decided that was going to be a good thing. "Like this?"

Eiko nodded and entered the sleeping bag besides Izuku, her legs going down first, her tail being forced down second, and then she shimmed down, her sweater rising just a bit as it touched against Izuku, exposing her stomach to his hand for just a moment.

"Umm, let me know if my horns bother you. I'll try not to move too much." Eiko muttered, placing her head on Izuku's chest and letting out a content sigh. She could hear his heartbeat, and even though her ear was bent slightly, this was just about the most comfortable she could imagine being at this moment.

"It's fine." Izuku shifted, his hand falling onto the exposed part of her stomach. "Umm, can I have my hand there?"

She nodded. "It's fine. I umm, kind of like it there."

"Me too."

"Can I hold your other hand?" She reached one hand across his stomach. Izuku was warm. Really really warm. And she really really liked holding him like this.

She felt Izuku grab her hand and squeeze softly. "Sure."

"Hey, Izuku." She muttered, taking a long deep breath and looking up at him.

"Hmm?" He hummed at her, his eyes barely sparking in the darkness of her tent.

She scooted up just the slightest bit. Just enough to kiss him. Just enough to let him know that they could do that, just enough to let him know how happy she was. Which, turned their second kiss, into their third kiss, and then their fourth kiss. She stopped and wiggled back down onto his chest and kept one arm up behind his head, her fingers tangled in his curly hair.

"I really really like this Izuku. I really really do."

"Me too Eiko, almost as much as I like you."

He kissed her forehead again and she managed to get to fall asleep right then and there.

XXXX

Izuku wasn't quite sure if he actually managed to get any sleep with Eiko sleeping on him. He couldn't move so he just laid there, relishing in feeling her hold onto him, relishing that spot on her bare stomach that his fingers were resting, russling every single time she moved, and forced them into a new cuddling position, all while making cute dragon girl noises in her sleep.

Eiko moved a lot in her sleep. Rolling over at least twice, once her entire body was on top of his, the sensation of her chest pressed against his, even through two layers of clothing made him so very aware that she was braless. And that he really really liked her breasts. Like a lot. Then there was the feeling of her legs entwining with his.

Everything about this was so amazing.

As amazing as Eiko herself was.

He wanted to do this a lot more.

Maybe while watching a movie, or just when they're going asleep again.

It was so very nice.

He must have gotten at least some sleep, because morning came at some point, the tent slowly lighting up with the sun. Eiko faced away from him, her tail wrapped over his waist and their legs entangled. His arms were wrapped around her waist, fingers gracing her bare stomach. He thought about waking her. But just laying here like this with her. It was something amazing.

She smelled like cinnamon, nature, and a bit like dirt.

Really, even though the amount of sleep he got was in question, he felt rested, and energized.

"Alright lovebirds!" Ryuku's voice came from outside the tent. "Wake up! We have a six hour hike to do before we head to town."

"Mmmkay!" Eiko half shouted, half yawned, her body moving upwards and her jaw opened wide, showing off her numerous sharp teeth.

She sat up and looked over towards him, a bit of her hair fallin in front of her eyes. Her smile was more beautiful than any sunrise. She stretched, arms touching the top of her tent. "Good morning."

Izuku looked at her partially exposed chest. She wasn't entirely nude, nor topless. Rather the sweater she had worn to bed had become unzipped, all the way down to her belly button, giving him a spectacular view of her cleavage, those round, proud, breasts of hers swayed with her stretch.

Her nipples were hidden, but that just added to her sexiness in that moment.

Eiko looked at him, then looked down. She quickly zipped up her hoodie and pouted. "Did you like them?"

"Your breasts?"

"Don't say it so loud." She pressed a hand onto his stomach and kept him onto the ground. She turned, pinning him to the ground, both of her legs on either side of him. "But yes."

"Yeah. A lot. They're a part of you after all."

"Good." Eiko fell on top of him. "Now just hold me for a bit so I can be less mad that you stared."

"Am I not allowed to stare at you?"

"You are, but only when I want you too."

"And when is that?"

"You'll know." She muttered, kissing him on the neck. "Probably."

Having a girlfriend was amazing and awesome, but also, confusing, and a bit stressful.

**AN: Last update for a bit! Maybe. Idk. See ya whenever! **


	11. Chapter 11

Eiko really couldn't believe her life.

Not only did she get recognized by one of the top ten heroes, but that same hero also took her as an apprentice, and hired her as a model! And she got accepted into U.A. along with Mina and so many other amazing heroes. Sure she also grew a tail, added more than a foot to her height and smashed through bras at record speed, and now she had wings, could breath fire, oh and turn into a dragon, but really all of that just felt like secondary compared to the people she met along the way.

Oh! And she had a boyfriend.

A boyfriend that was also a hero, that had also gotten accepted to U.A. and they even had some of the same classes. And he thought she was cute. And she thought he was really cute.

They should hold hands after class!

Oh! Wait! What if she invited him to her dorm? When was curfew again? Wait, weren't they in college? There were even boys on her floor! Why couldn't she have Izuku on her floor? Or as her neighbor? Wait, he could just teleport one of them to the other. Maybe she should ask him to do that while she was getting dressed or something. Maybe when she was just laying in her underwear.

A slap on her back caused her to let out a yelp and forced her wings out of her back.

"Woah!" Mina shouted, backing up for a second. "I was going to tease you for looking like you were thinking lewd thoughts but I guess you actually were."

"Mina!" Eiko felt her face grow red. Mina wasn't wrong, she was actually very very right. Super right. Plus Ultra Right. Ever since she had woken up next to Izuku feeling his arm around her waist and on her breasts, followed by the way he looked at her, and then the finale of her straddling him and feeling his uhh, little Izuku poke her, it was only Ryuku's presence that stopped her from doing more.

After that it was basically just awkward.

"Hey!" Mina slapped her back again. "Quit having an internal monologue about how you want to pork your boyfriend."

Eiko felt her entire body stiffen at that comment, and she looked around the campus to see a lot of people looking at her. A lot of people. "Mina, please not so loud. And don't call it porking. People are staring"

"They were already staring, I mean have you seen how hot we are?" Mina stepped in front of Eiko, the casual outfit she was wearing to class was cute, and really brought out her pinkness. Mina gave a soft sigh and placed both hands on her hips. "Man, it's still weird having to look up at you so much. I'm basically eye level with your tits."

"Mina," Eiko sighed and clutched her bag tighter as she looked around. Maybe it was her fault for wearing one of her backless shirts, but she was probably going to need her wings today, even if hero training had students switch into gym clothes there was still a chance she might want to fly or something. Besides, if she had, then Mina's slap would have destroyed her top. "Please, I don't want to draw so much attention to myself."

Mina looked at her like she was stupid. "Girl, you can turn into a dragon, you were going to stand out even if I didn't go out of my way to-" Mina turned towards a group of guys. "Tell the whole school you're taken!"

"Why are you like this?"

"Because I'm the president of the IzuEiko fanclub."

"There's a fanclub?"

"Yep! Ruby, Nejire, your mom, Izuku's mom, and Ryuku are members."

"I honestly can't tell if you're being-" Eiko felt drawn towards something. It was just like that time during the entrance exam. Only different. She turned sharply from Mina, stomping off in the direction of something that was going to piss her off. She walked to the side of the building where their first class was and felt just a hint of nostalgia.

And a whole giant heap of annoyance.

"What the hell are you doing here, Deku?" The formerly tall, yet still currently loud, annoying, vulgar, punk ass bitch that she had defended Izuku from the first time was currently doing the exact same thing, with the same two lackies he had last time. Izuku's back was against the wall, and he was glaring down at the punk ass bitch. "Didn't I tell your scrawny ass not to apply, there's no way someone with a slow ass quirk like you can-"

Eiko caught Izuku's eyes. He didn't seem as afraid as before, if anything he seemed much more sure of himself as he had half a year ago. And it was such a turn on. Part of her wanted to watch him kick this blond punk's ass but getting into a fight on their first day wouldn't be a good idea.

Well, there were ways that she could do this without fighting.

"Izuku!" She put on her best happy voice and bounced over to her boyfriend, completely ignoring the others. "There you are, I thought we were going to meet up before class." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly, without a second thought she kissed him on the cheek and tried to pull him away. "Come on, let's see if we can get a seat together."

"Huh? Oh, uhh, okay, Eiko." Izuku's face was a delightful shade of pink from her actions, and he even squeezed her hand back. A good peaceful resolution that left all of those punks that Izuku was above them.

"Woah," She heard one of them mutter. "How the hell did Deku get such a hottie?"

"Maybe because he's not a giant asshole!" She heard Mina shout. Eiko turned and saw Mina running up after them, she had a wide smile on her face and took the chance to punch Eiko in her arm. "Girl! That was so cool!"

"It was?" Eiko muttered, grabbing onto Izuku's arm and leaning slightly onto him. Really her heart had been pounding that whole time. But, she was happy it worked out the way it did.

Izuku shrugged and squeezed her hand again. "I thought it was."

"Oh, well, that's good. But, umm, who are those guys?" She glanced up at him, meeting his green eyes and trying not to smile. Really, she could turn into a dragon! But just looking at her boyfriend made her all kinds of giddy and happy. Wow, was she in love? Probably. That was nice. Was it too soon? They'd been dating for like a month now right?

"Oh," Izuku scratched the back of his head and looked away for just a moment. "They're uhh, well, they're no one important."

"Izuku." She pulled his arm.

"Fine, they used to be my friends back when we were kids, then we got our quirks and all I could do at the time was draw lines. But their quirks were all pretty powerful, so I guess I pissed them off and they ended up hating me, and they more or less bullied me for a while. I kind of stopped caring about them a while ago so I just ignore them when they show up now." Izuku smiled at her. "Besides, I have you now." He leaned forward and glanced towards Mina. "And Mina too I guess."

"Right back at you, wizard boy."

"Still, your quirk is amazing now, so why do they still bully you?" They were at a university! For heroes! How the hell were there even bullies here? Shouldn't there be screenings?

Mina hummed, from her side and tapped her lips. "Oh, I bet they're just threatened that Izuku has a quirk that can probably do anything they can do."

"Uhh, I don't think so? I mean, I might be able to, but I haven't really shown them what I can do in a while."

"Well, now they're going to be jealous that you have a super hot dragon girlfriend." Mina slapped Eiko on the butt ever so lightly, causing a light squeak. "Oh my god that was adorable. Izuku, take notes."

Well, that settled it, she was going to die of embarrassment wasn't she?

XXXX

"Alright, Eiko Kirishima, you're up for the long jump." Their hero professor called looking up from his clipboard. He looked dead tired and like he'd rather be sleeping. He had long curly black hair and bags under his eyes. Currently they were doing a quirk apprehension test to gauge the physical abilities of their quirks.

Which Eiko was currently taking as "What she can do with her quirk and all that extra dragon stuff Izuku's quirk gave her," though at this point it was hard to draw the line between where her quirk and Izuku's merged.

Not that she was complaining.

"Umm, Sensei?" she asked standing at the starting line and brought out her wings. "I can fly."

Her sensei just raised an eyebrow. "Show, don't tell."

"Right, umm, well." She crouched down and took to the air, flying well over the pit and only stopping once she got to Izuku, well over a dozen or so meters away. One problem she didn't see coming with being in the same class as her boyfriend was resisting the urge to do public displays of affection. It wasn't that she had a problem with doing so outside of class, just that, they were in class and trying to become heroes so she needed to, as Mina put it, not be so thirsty.

"You did a good job." Izuku committed, leaning slightly closer to her and nudging her arm ever so slightly. "Between the broken grip strength, the dash, and now the long jump I think you might be the first in our class."

"Oh." Her cheeks felt warm. She wanted Izuku to praise her more. A lot more. Should she ask for head pats? "Umm, thanks, I think you'll do well too. I think our professor is looking at how we use our quirks more than the actual results though."

"Well, if you have wings might as well use them right?" Izuku gave an awkward laugh and then looked towards the long jump. "Oh, it's my turn. Umm. Can you do me a favor and stand like right here?" He pointed just to the side of her and then marked a spot with his foot.

She stood on the spot and raised an eyebrow. "Umm, are you going to teleport to me like you did with the dash?"

"Yeah! It's the quickest way I have to travel." Izuku beamed and jogged off towards the start line.

Eiko just rolled her eyes and watched as izuku stood calmly in the jumping area. Instead of a running start or anything like that he just jumped straight up and flicked his hand about. Then just like that he was right in front of her.

"No teleporting!" she heard their sensei snap.

"I don't think he likes you." Eiko muttered looking over his shoulder towards where their sensei was glaring at them. She also caught several of their male classmates glaring at him. "Though, I don't think that's uncommon."

"As long as you like me that's all I'll ever need."

Ahh, so that was the sound of her ovaries exploding.

**AN: Sup! I'm back! Up next is either Ara Ara or Level Up!**


	12. Chapter 12

Izuku was not a spiritual man.

Because of his quirk, he treated many things like they were a puzzle; even people were just waiting to be solved so he could understand them that slightest bit more. Though, he rarely actually ever got to figure a person out. Even his girlfriend, whom he had spent a great amount of time with up until this point, was something of an enigma to him. She was cute, strong, confident, and at the same time she could be crude, meek, and oh so very shy when it came to certain acts.

He did figure out that he loved her. Actually and fully loved her with all his heart, of that he had no doubt. Ever since she came into his life, everything seemed just that slightest bit brighter, that grey film that he had been viewing life with was slowly being pulled away, even food tasted better. He owed so much to her, and he even had a few friends because of her.

But, seeing her model that sweater.

That little piece of grey cloth that barely covered anything, for a photo shoot. That made him want to thank any god that would listen.

So much of Eiko's body was on display, the scales that freckled the sides of her breasts were exposed, even the light freckling along her back and the thicker patches where her wings grew. The back of the sweater was open, from her neck all the way down to the base of her tail, it was too narrow to cover her sides so there was so much wonderful side boob he was being exposed to that Izuku knew what he had to do.

He sat down, pulled out his pen and notebook and started to draw his amazing girlfriend as she posed in that most amazing sweater.

He needed to see if they could keep it.

XXXX

Eiko really had no idea how they had even gotten her to wear the sweater in the first place.

She really, really had no idea. Maybe it was just because she was finally used to the whole modeling thing and just didn't question it.

But now.

Staring at herself in the mirror of her dorm, holding that piece of fabric in front of her. She couldn't help but start blushing up a storm. She couldn't even look at it while she had pants on! How was she even supposed to wear it?! She had seen how Izuku looked at her when she had it on. She had even seen him start to draw her.

She begged Ryuku to let her have it. And now that she had it, she was far, far too afraid to even start something like this!

"Okay girl, you can do this. It's for Izuku. And it's so you can stop being thirsty as hell whenever he looks at you with even the slightest hint of lust. This is for your virginity and-" She paused and looked at herself in the mirror picturing herself wearing nothing but that virgin killer sweater. Fuck! It was too much! Okay. She could do this. She just needed motivation. That was it. Motivation to put the sweater back on and have her boyfriend teleport over so she could seduce him.

She grabbed her phone and texted Izuku.

Eiko: Send me a selfie!

Izuku: Kay.

A picture came up a moment later and she discovered something amazing. Izuku. Was currently shirtless. His hair looked wet, he had a towel around his neck. He had just taken a shower. Clean boyfriend cuddles! She needed it! She needed him here right now!

She tossed her shirt to the side, aiming for the hamper and then kicked off her pants, stripping as fast as she could before she dove into that virgin killer sweater and stood in front of the mirror. Once again she was reminded that: 1) she was really hot now 2) this sweater covered nothing! If she moved too much then her nipples would say hello! And that was to say nothing of her lower regions.

"Tail over or under?" she half mused turning to look at her backside. With her tail under, her entire ass was just there, fully ready to say hello to Izuku the moment he showed up and decided that he wanted to lay some pipe down. God, that sounded so bad in her head. She needed to spend so much less time around Mina. And Ituska, that girl seemed like she was responsible but that only lasted until sex was involved and then she was twice as lewd as Mina.

Which was really fucking lewd!

Seriously! Both of them were single, why were they so dirty? It was like two old men inhabited the bodies of teenage girls!

Tail over.

Hey, that looked pretty cute.

Okay. She was fully ready for Operation: 'Seduce Izuku and get fucking laid for the first time in her life.'

All she had to do was to text him and-

"Uhh."

She looked up and saw Izuku standing there. Wearing nothing but a towel. Oh no. He was hot.

More importantly they'd have to figure out what clothing he was going to wear later but first.

"Fuck me!" she said loudly, spreading her arms wide. "I mean surprise! Let's have sex! I mean uhh. Fuck."

XXXX

Izuku didn't waste any time. In a split second, his lips met Eiko's in a searing kiss that sent shivers down her spine. She mewled softly at the contact, his hot lips heating her up perfectly as they kissed deeply. He pulled back, and a soft whine escaped from her throat before she could stop it.

"I love you," Izuku said, staring at her, his emerald eyes shining into hers, like a treasure beyond all measure. She wanted to stare forever, they were so pretty.

And they were all hers.

"I love you too." She said softly, before reaching up and pulling him down to her. "But I want you to make love to me. Now."

With his body over hers, she didn't have much leverage, but reaching up and ripping the towel off of his lower body, she found the perfect lever. She reached up for his shoulders and slowly ran her hands down his toned body, her nails softly running over his skin, raising goosebumps as she moved down to her goal. Across his chest, down his tight abs, towards the hot member she so desperately wanted to feel inside of her. Slowly palming Izuku's dick gently as she stared into his eyes, she found she absolutely loved the way he looked at her as she felt him, running her strong but soft fingers over the head gently, before moving further down the shaft. His low hiss of pleasure was music to her ears, evoking a wide toothy smile from her as he reacted.

Her hand kept moving down the shaft, the heat in her core rising steadily as she felt the full heat of it in her hand. She tore away from Izuku's emerald eyes, to look down at the large dick she felt in her hand, and her breath caught as she finally saw it in the flesh.

"You're big, way bigger than I thought," Eiko said, hunger rising up in her voice, the need reaching its peak. She adjusted her legs and gently pulled down, signalling to Izuku where she wanted him.

"I need it, Izuku," she pleaded, her gaze coming back up to meet his. He smiled that smile she loved, the one that made her melt inside.

XXXX

His body responded, as his brain was barely registering anything, the gentle touch of Eiko's hands overloading his nerves. He leaned down and kissed her gently, taking her hands into his and holding them above her head as he brought his hips to meet hers, slowly rubbing his cock against her hot thighs and outer lips, eliciting a deep moan from his gorgeous girlfriend as he returned some pleasure to her.

"Are you ready?" he asked softly, never breaking eye contact with her crimson, ruby-red eyes, the need and desire evident from her intense look. He loved the way she gazed at him, like he was her most treasured possession.

She nodded and bit her lip. Izuku nodded back and kissed her deeply as he pulled back and lined up with her entrance, slowly pushing in. He felt her tense as he entered, his enlarged cock spreading her widely, her tight walls feeling like heaven. Then there was resistance, and Eiko's eyes opened, a look that was both trusting and slightly nervous.

XXXX

The small bit of pain when Izuku went deeper scared her at first, but she was committed. Nothing was going to stop her from getting what she wanted. Izuku pulled back a bit, and broke the long kiss.

"Take a breath," he said, his right hand moving to grip Eiko's curvy hips firmly. She inhaled deeply and smiled at the contact, his warm touch helping to ground her. His emerald eyes were soothing and calm, his love shining through them.

She felt him push forward and as he pushed through the resistance, she leaned forward and bit as gently as she could into his shoulder as the pain burst through her. She tried her hardest to contain a soft cry, silently thanking Izuku's shoulder for muffling it for her as the pain slowly dimmed.

She released his shoulder and took a couple of breaths, before reaching up and pulling his head down to kiss him gently. She was ready. The pain was still there, but she was ready. "Okay, you can keep going."

"Are you sure?"

She moved her hips trying to take more of him for just a moment and nodded. "Yeah, I'm really ready Izuku."

"Eiko," Izuku half-muttered half-growled as he kissed her again. His hand pressed a deep imprint on her bed, making her feel so protected in that moment. Then, he moved to touch the scales on her cheek with his thumb, that small simple motion made her feel so unbelievably loved that her entire body relaxed. "You're so beautiful."

Ahh, so that must have been an orgasm.

"Please," she mewled, hands gripping her sheets as she wiggled her hips to get Izuku to start taking action. "Please don't say stuff like that when we're having sex. I can't take it."

For the first time in a long time she did not trust Izuku's smile.

"I love you," he said softly, lovingly, his voice, an octave lower and sent a trembling jolt from her head to her toes. "You're beautiful, smart, sexy, kind, and-"

She reached up and kissed him. She kissed him with all the strength it took to shut him up and stop him from making things worse than they already were. There was only so much praise she could take like this. She moved her hips, and finally Izuku started to move his as well. She could feel him going deep into her, deeper than she thought actually possible, Izuku once again filling a void that she hadn't even known was there.

A soft grunt came from Izuku, a groan of pleasure, his body flexing as he began to withdraw, slowly taking a bit of her with him before returning it two fold, again and again. She loved the sound of his grunts, they were almost as wonderful as the tenderness of his every motion. But really, she wanted him more and more.

She moaned, locking her legs around his, and pressed further up into him. She could feel it building, that sensation inside of her, like Izuku was paying her a thousand compliments all at once all while kissing her.

Then she felt it. She really felt it. Izuku moaned again. A harsher grunt came from Izuku and she felt him tense up around her.

"Eiko, I'm, I'm going to-"

He didn't get to finish, something warm flooded inside of her, Izuku's twitching penis causing her to really experience her first orgasm. It came with just the slightest bit of pain, just a hint, like those muscles hadn't been used before, then pleasure. Real pleasure that left her in a stupor, her mind rolling as she felt her body relax.

"Cum," Izuku muttered, half falling on top of her. Then his eyes went wide. "Wait! I came inside of you! That's bad right? What if you get pregnant and-"

"Izuku." She kissed him softly and pulled him back down onto the bed. "It's okay I have a uhh, I.U.D. thing. It's birth control. So you don't have to worry. I won't get pregnant."

"Oh." Izuku blinked and held her tight. "Does that mean we can do that again."

She smiled and nodded.

The next day, Mina pointed out that she was walking funny.

**AN: I was going to write the Level Up! but ended up with this instead. Enjoy! **


	13. Chapter 13

"The Pro hero Power Couple of Akairagon and Merlin have been rising through the ranks, already there's talk that they might end up taking a spot in the top ten. Their numbers were boosted this week when the Dragon-Wizard duo showed up and stopped a tidal wave, while also stopping a high speed chase, a robbery, and a hostage situation, all in a single day!" The cheerful newscaster turned to face another camera and nodded. "The current Number One Hero, All Might, had this to say about it."

Eiko gave a squeak, the spoonful of ice cream in her mouth stopping her from properly shouting for Izuku. She leaned onto their couch and tapped on the table loudly while frantically pointing at the T.V. She plopped the spoon out of her mouth and shouted. "Babe! We're on the news! Again! All Might is talking about us!"

She looked down and saw that tattoo that Izuku had accidentally put on her years ago glow, its pattern spreading like a breath, then fading and Izuku was right there on the couch next to her. His neatly trimmed green beard was a recent addition to his face, and while it did make him look more manly, she still wasn't sure if she should let him keep it. Still she wasted no time and leaned over onto him. He smelled like paint.

She grabbed his hand, feeling his wedding ring and trying not to feel so completely giddy and in love with him. They had gotten married almost as soon as they graduated from U.A., almost three years ago at this point.

"Haha!" All Might spoke, more than a few grey hairs in his golden hair. "With pros like them coming up, it makes me comfortable in planning my retirement. Oh. Wait. I wasn't supposed to announce that yet was I? Oh. Well. Merlin and Akairagon are well on their way to becoming the next pillars of justice in Japan!"

The T.V. cut back to the news reporter. "You heard it here first folks, it sounds like All Might is getting ready to stop aside for the next generation of heroes. And speaking of the next generation. Many of Akairagon's fans have noted that she hasn't done any photo shoots recently. And this reporter thinks she knows why."

The angel shifted again to another cute girl. "That's right! Now as many people know, Merlin and Akairagon are married, and that they're both young. So, here's a side by side image of Akairagon's profile. Now then, you may notice that nothing of note has really changed in her dragon form, but keen eye observers have noted that there is a distinctive bulge in her stomach."

Eiko felt the color drain from her face as she watched a red circle appear on her draconic form. Was she actually showing in her dragon form? That shouldn't be right! The baby stayed the same size! They checked!

"That's right ladies and gentleman! Akairagon is pregnant. And the father is already known. So let's give the power couple our blessing and welcome in their child be it wizard or dragon!"

Eiko let out a low whine and buried her head into her husband's shoulder and tried to pretend she hadn't just been outed as pregnant to all of Japan. Or at least whoever the hell watched that one channel. Why was she watching it? Oh. Right, pregnancy.

That was her excuse for a lot of things. Especially her excuse to eat a lot of things. That, and anything she ate went to her boobs now. They were so massive! How much was her kid going to drink? Not that Izuku minded. But as massive as her breasts were, her belly was even more so. She was worried that she was going to lay an egg, but that proved to be false as they did numerous ultrasounds. She had a healthy baby girl in her stomach.

With a tail. But that's besides the point.

"Hey, now, don't worry so much Eiko," Izuku kissed the top of her head and held her tight. "They were going to find out once we had our daughter in a week or two, so it only makes sense."

"I know, I know, but I just didn't want them to find by pointing out that my belly was bigger." She patted her stomach and sighed. Still, it was already at the point that she couldn't go out as a human.

Her phone vibrated and she recognized the ID. It was Mina.

Eiko knew exactly what this was about. She picked up the phone and-

"Giiiiiiiirl!" Mina let out a long drawl that was just a bit on the loud side. "You need to get in here and do a pregnancy shoot before you pop."

"What? Mina, why would I do that?"

"Because your boobs are huge and you'd be like some super goddess of fertility."

"No."

"Fine, not a model shoot. Just a photo shoot. For you and Izuku." Mina's voice was more annoyed than Eiko's own. "Unless you want all of your pregnancy photos to be of you sitting on your tail eating ice cream."

"They're mostly about my boobs actually." Eiko said firmly. "But that's none of your business, I'm not going to do a photo shoot until after I give birth. Quit asking."

"Guh! Fine. You're killin me smalls, after all I've done for you this is-"

Eiko hung up and turned her phone on silent.

"The doctor said that you only had a week or two left right?" Izuku patted her swollen belly and kissed her on the top of her head once again right between her horns. "I want to finish her room before then."

"You know the fact that you're drawing our mural in there is a little bit creepy and it even feels like something from like a tragic backstory for our kid where we both end up dying, Mina adopts them somehow turns into a bitch and the only memories our kid has of us is of that mural." Eiko muttered, moving to take another spoonful of ice cream. "But there's no way that will ever happen so-"

Her stomach shifted. Well, it was less like her stomach shifted, and more like her entire body besides her stomach suddenly moved. And the baby inside of her was moving too.

She grabbed Izuku's hand and stared at the table for a long second as she realized what exactly was happening.

"We don't have a week." She squeezed his hand tight. Her entire body clenching. "She's coming now."

"What? But we don't even have a name."

"Hospital first then name! Let's go!"

After their daughter was born, Izuku and Eiko lived happily ever after.

While only being mildly annoyed by Mina.

**AN: DAH END!**


End file.
